999
by furikakechan
Summary: AU A.RxT.A. Akihito just graduated and is having trouble finding a job. Out of desperation and impatient, he agrees to work for a modeling company when he got interview. Little did he know, after a few months of working, his company declared bankruptcy. Soon Akihito and his company faces difficulties and are at the mercy of Asami Ryuichi. Rated M for future chapters.
1. How did I get home yesterday?

Title: 999

Chapter: How did I get home yesterday?

Summary: Another AU featuring our lovely boy and don of the underworld. mwahaha. Akihito just graduated and is having trouble finding a job. Out of desperation and impatient, he agrees to work for a modeling company when he got interview. Little did he know, after a few months of working, his company declared bankruptcy. Soon Akihito and his company faces difficulties and are at the mercy of Asami Ryuichi.

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito

Disclaimer: All the character belongs to the one and only Yamane Ayano-sensei! All I own is this plot. Mwahaha. Enjoy3~

Warning: Unbeta'd, grammar and run-ons.

"QUOTE"

TEXT MESSAGE:

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK and thoughts_

Chapter 1:

Resume:

Takaba, Akihito

Birth date: 19XX, May 5th.

Birth of place: Kanagawa Prefecture, Kamakura

Education: -Graduate of: Kamakura public elementary school year 19XX

-Kawasaki Public Middle School year 20XX

-Yokohama Public High School year 20XX

-Yokohama city University year 20XX

Major: computer design. Minor: photography and English

Purpose: To learn and experience new things. To create a foundation to further my knowledge.

Experience: part time at:

Ippo! #1 ikazaya, Tokyo September 20XX- March 20XX

The Rising Sun Publishing: April 20XX- January 20XX.

Activities/ Hobbies/ achievements: 2nd place in inter high Fall Competition for Aikido year 20XX, Yokohama public high school

-clubs joined throughout all education: Theater; Acting and Script writing. Aikido. Photography.

That was the resume Akihito just handed in before he left the 6th company he visited for the day. He recently graduated this spring, and has been trying to find a job for the last 2 months. He's been searching high and low, for any available position that allows him to use his major/skills. But so far many publishing, design or graphic companies has not reply to him. Nor have they called him in for an interview. However he did had a few interview for some position/job he was not interested in nor did it allow him to use his skills. Was he being picky? Not really, he thought. It was only obvious that people go for the better jobs that has something to do with their major right? Like, how Mitarai got into his top 5 companies he wanted to go right into, after graduating.

Well who was he to compare to, unlike Mitarai he didn't attend Private schools, nor did he attend a more prestige University. The only thing they had in common was, that they were part timed co-workers in the Rising Sun. Finding a job is stressful, Akihito concluded before he goes further into thinking. It usually left feeling depressed, useless and stupid for not being able to find a job.

A buzzing vibration from his front suit pocket got his ready attention. Hoping that it be a reply from the many companies he applied to, he swiped his phone to confirm the sender. It was Kou. Kou has just sent a message attaching his smiling mug to express his happiness. Kou's message stated that he finally landed a job in a trading firm for nuts, but mainly almonds and walnut. Akihito wrote a quick congrats reply, feeling proud and happy for his best friend. Unlike Kou and him, Takato had an internship for a Tech firm ever since his junior year, so he was relatively guaranteed a position once he graduated.

 _Even Kou has found a job_...his lingering thoughts were put on hold when his phone vibrated again.

KOU: Let's go drinkin'!

KOU: TO CELEBERATE!

KOU: LET'S CELEBRATE~

AKIHITI: OK, where should we meet?

KOU: 9 at the fixa~. on the dot ok?

TAKATO: serious?

KOU: yup YuP

KOU: I'll pay! Woot woot

TAKATO:...

AKIHITO: so takato, you comin'

TAKATO: only to stop you guys from doing stupid things

AKIHITO: hey! don't lump me together with him?!

KOU: hey what do you mean stupid?!

TAKATO: well, you are.

AKIHITO: you are

KOU: !

TAKATO: any way, see you guys at 9.

After reading Takato's reply, Akihito put his phone in his pocket while heading towards his vesper. He keyed the engine to life and rode home. _It's currently 7:20ish, I have enough time to get ready._

The moment Akihito entered his apartment, he stripped off his suit. While showering, his thoughts went to how relaxed and comfortable to finally strip off his suit. Honestly, if he was being truthful to himself, he'd say suits makes him feel nervous. The formality and the social pressure; if he could he'd don his favorite pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt to interviews and work; If society allows it. But nope. His mind was wondering about the topic of suits, then it finally brought him back to his childhood memories, where there were a few occasions he wore suits (minus the nervous feeling). It was when he celebrated his 7-5-3 at age seven, and kodomo no hi children's day where he dirtied his suit, and was given a three hour lecture while sitting seiza by his mother.

He got out the showers, drying himself with his towel quickly while walking to his bedroom. He put on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a nice fitted shirt and a cardigan. After dressing, he head out the door with his wallet and keys. _I don't wanna be late._ Akihito thought as he took a last look at his phone before he keyed his engine to life.

He looked at his phone again, only to confirm that he was 20 minutes earlier than their promised time. He walked to the end of the waiting line. While walking to the end of the waiting line, he caught numerous of both men and women looking his way. He ignored it. It wasn't unusual to get stares from people _. It obvious I stick out like a sore thumb, I'm blonde._ Akihito assumed. True he is blonde and like many (fake) blonde they tend to catch attention more. The only part he got right was that he knew he stood out, but not only because he's blond, but also because he is attractive.

As time slowly ticked away, Akihito was slowly becoming more aware at people gaze towards him. _This why I don't like clubs._ In more than 90% of the occasion, his friends were always the ones who are early while he in contrast, would be late. But for the first time, he was early. _I should've came later._ A pat on the shoulder had his attention, he turned his head to only be greeted by Takato's pointer finger poke his cheeks.

"Yo! Aki-chan, thanks for saving us a spot."

Akihito disregard the finger poking his cheek and said "You're both are late" as he spot Kou a few steps behind Takato.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be late like always, so I had Takato pick me up…hehe" Kou apologized sheepishly, where in actual truth he was not regretful for their tardy. They waited their turn to be let in. Once they were in , they were greeted with techno music and a vast dark room with many lights strobing in beat with the music. "This is gonna be fun!" Akihito heard Kou chirped behind him.

Akihito woke up to the alarming sound of his phone. _Yesterday was crazy._ He thought _,_ as he stretched himself to reach his phone.

 _FLASBACK. It was a good thing Takato was there for Kou. Kou was drunk after 3 hours in to the club. No one could blame the guy for wanting to party, because he himself didn't think he'd be able to land a job. Kou told them that if he couldn't get a job by the end of next month, he'd go back to Kanagawa to help his dad and brother run their sake store. During his span of drinking, Kou repeatedly talked about his job and future plans, nonstop._

 _Meanwhile, his friend talked about his being hired, Akihito was slowly sinking into depression for still not being able to find a job. In order to stop his negative thoughts, Akihito took a few shots to numb his emotions. He tapped Takato's shoulder saying he'd be at the dance floor if he was need. Takato was reluctant to let him go for one, he was worried for Kou's wellbeing and two for Aki's mental state and physical state. He was aware that every time Kou mentioned the word 'job' or 'hired', Akihito's eye would dull a little before he return to his usual sanguine self._

 _"Ok," Takato said reluctantly, knowing its best to leave Akihito to himself for now, "we'll stay here."_

 _And with that, Akihito walked to the dance floor alone. People were making way for him (not that he'd notice). Upon reaching the dance floor, there were already waves of people gathered, dancing. Despite the poor light, Akihito noticed right away, some people grinding to each other. Especially, a few ladies trying to catch some attention of some good status men. 'Whatever.' Akihito thought, as he almost rolled his eyes to their obvious 'old trick in the book' and straight out shallowness._

 _As soon as the beat dropped, Akihito was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Dancing was like a stress relief, where he can express himself physically and let all his frustration and negativity pass. Golden eyes lock on to his figure from the start when Akihito entered the Fixer, but at the same time many other lustful eyes were also on him. More eyes gathered on him when he arrived at the dance floor (of course, Aki didn't notice). After a few song, Akihito began to notice numerous of people where grinding on him. Two guys and girl. The girl was grinding her butt to his pelvic, while the other two guys were grinding to his arse (while competing)._

 _Out of disgust and awkwardness, Akihito stopped dancing to get out the dance floor. This has never happened before (because Kou and Takato were always around to protect him-Aki is too naïve~), he was utterly disappointed (for what I don't know) and offended. The girl felt deject when he left, thinking that she was not his type, but quickly recovered to elsewhere to catch her next target. Unlike the girl, the two other guys followed Akihito off the dance floor, attempting to win his favor, and if lucky: score a night with him._

 _Akihito being a bit tipsy, walked out off the dance floor to return to Kou and Takato. A hand grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. Two unknown guys stood before him. He recalled them being the perverts that were grinding on him._

 _"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Guy A said 'smoothly' giving him a clean smile._

 _White pearly teeth greeted him and all Akihito thought was, 'I never introduced myself, and here I am, thinking that I am tipsy…this guy needs to cool down."_

 _"My name is Miyama Jirou" said the guy who greeted him with his pearly front rows._

 _"I am Iwada Satoshi, nice to meet you," followed by the other guy Akihito name 'Guy B'._

 _Akihito notice Miyami or whatever that guy's name was hands' were still on his shoulder, in annoyance he swapped the man's hand away, breaking physical contacting between them._

 _The swap was clearly a rejection and a distinct showing of dislike. But Guy A (Akihito concluded he will be) was having none of that. He was persistent; getting into his personal space and made physical contact again when he grabbed his wrist._

 _If only Akihito was not tipsy he would flipped the guy and K.O'd him but because of the alcohol, Akihito's senses were playing him. It's like his body was not obeying him because he couldn't put enough strength to stop the guy from intruding._

 _After a few attempts, Akihito finally successfully jerked his wrist away from the man's hold._

 _"Who do you think you are to touch me?" Akihito said. His tone was absolute, without hesitance. From the side, he saw a golden eyes' gaze. He looked back at his opponents, with his fiery hazel eyes._

 _The two guys backed a step away, leaving Akihito's personal space. The three were silent as Akihito refused give in. He didn't want to be perceived as weak or vulnerable._

 _"Wh-who do YOU think you are, playing hard to get?" said Guy A feeling defend (A/N: shameless terd.), turning away to fled the crime scene. Guy B quickly followed suit seeing his rival (who is better good looking and most likely richer than him), disregard their failed hit-on to save himself more humiliation._

 _The two guys' fleeting back means Akihito has won the battle. Whatever battle it was, he was not quite sure. But whatever is the case. A win is a win. 'Its not like anybody cares…' Akihito thought, but in actual truth those golden eyes has never left his pray. Akihito made way to the closest side bar; totally overlooking his plan to return to Kou and Takato and ordering a beer in celebration of his victory._

 _END OF FLASH BACK._

He swiped the phone to answer his caller. Trying to sound not drunk and upbeat he greeted "Good morning, this is Takaba Akihito, how may I help you." _Ahh, I am totally pushing it_. Akihito thought as his massaged his temple, in attempt to relieve his head pain. _My head is splitting. Literally!_

"Yes, this is KYJ entertainment. We were wondering if you are still available (for a job/interview)," said the caller from across the phone. It was man with monotonous flat voice that sound dead tired. Akihito couldn't believe his ears and almost froze. But none the less, Akihito was more than happy to hear what the man had to say _. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I got a call from KIYOJOU!_

"Yes, I am." Akihito replied swiftly, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"Ok, we were thinking it would be great if you can come down to our office today at noon, if not tomorrow if you are busy" said the man.

"Oh, no. Thank you for the call, I will be at the office noon. Sharp."

"Of course. See you soon."

And with that Akihito ran to his bathroom disregarding a small memo beside his table. As soon he was in the showers, he busied himself scrubbing all the dirt and smell of alcohol away. He came out swiftly, drying his hair. He stood still in front of his five feet mirror fully dressed (with the suit again) and hair combed neatly away from his face. From the reflection, Akihito could see the dress shirt he stripped off before he entered his bathroom, crumbled up into a pile. 'Is that shirt mine?' Akihito question himself; picking it up, he took a quick whiff at it. It smelled of cigar and a hit of a musky yet sweet cologne. He then put the shirt to the side and disregarded it lightly thinking that the smell of his shirt is caused by someone he sat close to at the Fixer.

Confirming that he had a little less than an hour before noon, Akihito head out the door. Keying his engine to life, he drove down the pavement turning left, towards his destination. 'Oh yeah, how did I get home yesterday?'

つづく to be continued.

 _….._

Hahaha. This one also has a similar ending like U.P

I know I am working on U.P, but just couldn't help myself. (Yes, U.P, is in the process of developing T^T), yes I am reflecting on it. But I really couldn't help it. I got this new idea, and I had to write it out before I forget. Please forgive me for starting this before this updating U.P.

I might change the title of this. Not so sure about it yet. Oh well~

Please review!...?

-furikakechan


	2. Best morning

Chapter 2: Best morning, and not so wonderful night.

Summary: AU Setting. Akihito just graduated and is having trouble finding a job. Out of desperation and impatient, he agrees to work for a modeling company when he got interview. Little did he know, after a few months of working, his company declared bankruptcy. Soon Akihito and his company faces difficulties and are at the mercy of Asami Ryuichi.

"QUOTE"

TEXT MESSAGE:

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK and thoughts_

Disclaimer: The Original series is owned by Yamane Ayano-sensei3

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar.

…

 _Previous Chapter:_ _And with that Akihito ran to his bathroom disregarding a small memo beside his table. As soon he was in the showers, he busied himself scrubbing all the dirt and smell of alcohol away. He came out swiftly, drying his hair. He stood still in front of his five feet mirror fully dressed (with the suit again) and hair combed neatly away from his face. From the reflection, Akihito could see the dress shirt he stripped off before he entered his bathroom, crumbled up into a pile. 'Is that shirt mine?' Akihito question himself; picking it up, he took a quick whiff at it. It smelled of cigar and a hit of a musky yet sweet cologne. He then put the shirt to the side and disregarded it lightly thinking that the smell of his shirt is caused by someone he sat close to at the Fixer._

 _Confirming that he had a little less than an hour before noon, Akihito head out the door. Keying his engine to life, he drove down the pavement turning left, towards his destination. 'Oh yeah, how did I get home yesterday?'_

Akihito reached his destination, looking at his phone he had 11 minutes before the promised time. He entered the building, feeling both excited and nervous. Right from the first step he entered, he noticed how most people were dressed semi-formal to branded clothes. Even the lady in the front desk was flaunting a baby pink suit skirt with a beige fluffy blouse. It was not something he'd see in regular companies but since it's an entertainment company their dress code is not as strict maybe? Akihito was now hoping he'd get hire here (thinking about their dress code), it's been his dream to dress however he wanted for work. And if he did, he thank all the gods around the world. Walking towards the front desk, he voiced his information to the lady in pink. The lady eyed him head to toe for a moment in approval (for why he don't know) and was asked to wait until he is called by another staff for the interview.

He waited over 15 minutes, Akihito was slowly panicking by the time each minute pass by. And with every second passing, Akihito was losing hope. 'Is it aドッキリ(Dokkiri-surprise prank)? Where is the camera?' Akihito thought, 'If it is,get it over with so I can go home…'

"….hito!"a voice said. "Takaba Akihito!" the voice said again, bringing him out of his deep thought state.

"はいhai." Akihito answered in reflex.

"Answer right away when I call. Get in." The man said waving his hand signaling Akihito to follow him. And in he followed the man, they went into an elevator, to step out in the second floor. They were both silent for the short ride. The man looked as if he hadn't slept in days and haven't showered in days, because once Akihito step too close to the guy there was a stench. The guy sported a black frame glasses while hunching his back a little, yawning time to time. The clothes and shoe he wore were also branded, Akihito noticed. Must be rich, he thought, despite the man messy head and unkempt face like he hadn't shaved for years. But then again many people he saw in the building did so too (minus the messy hair and beard).

The elevator dinged' when they reached their floor. The man walked out swiftly and Akihito followed suit but not too closely. They walk towards a hall and entered a room. The room was a waiting room. There were three other individuals in the room.

"Wait here until we call you in individually." They all nodded and sat on foldable chairs. Everyone was dressed casually, more like stylishly. He was so only one in a suit. The other three guys stared at him with curiosity for a moment but didn't voice out their concerns or opinion.

"Ouma Kennosuke." the same voice called out, a tan man with a ponytail wearing a navy tracksuit walked up front, entering the room. The ponytail guy came out looking tad bit different after 20 minutes. Where the slight change was done, he couldn't put a word to it but for all he knows, there was definitely a slight change. Kennosuke was bowing his head in appreciation and thanking the man in old Japanese before he left.

The next person was called in, and then came out in roughly the same time when the first person went in. And again Akihito notice some slight changes. It repeatedly happen to the next person too. It was his turn next, feeling nervous while his heart ran fast, Akihito took deep breathes to calm himself.

"Takaba Akihito." His breathe was caught in the middle and almost choked. He stood to see the person before him leave the room smiling happily and thanking the guy again.

He went in the room, what he expected to see were supposed to be interviewers behind a desk and a single chair in the center. But it was not, the room was set up like it's for a photoshoot.

Akihito looked at the set up then at the guy in confusion.

The guy noticed Akihito's confused face and pulled up his resume.

'Ahh, his resume stated that he is here for technical support/ photographer or Editing.' The mane looked at his face and body slowly, using his hand to turn him around, measuring his body from head to toe. 'He's got the looks and the height…it be such a waste if we don't use him.' The man concluded.

"This is how we conduct most of our interview. We want our people to relax and be themselves; and by using this method at the same time we get to learn a little about you" the man lied smoothly. Although technically he is not lying, he was also not telling him the whole truth. True, most interviewees get tested while they are behind the camera, but that only applies to models, not normal camera man or editors.

Akihito relaxed upon hearing the man's words. 'Leading Entertainment Companies sure do things differently. This is why they are so successful, it must because they are so creative and innovative' Akihito concluded. He was finding that he was liking KYJ more and more.

Before he was led to the white back drop for the actual 'interview', some ladies came forward to fix his appearance quickly. They combed out his eye brows, finding it to be unkempt, they plucked some sparse baby hairs and waxed it. Next was his face. Numerous of things were going around, where he couldn't take control of. They then make up his face, then powdered it. They rearranged the away he dressed, first by taking of his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt for a more casual look, and lastly they changed his belt.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day!" shouted the guy from across the room. Then it finally hit him that was the voice who called him this morning.

"We'll be finished in moment." Said a lady flatly while fixing his hair.

"You been saying that the past 7 minutes!" the same grumpy tired voice fired back.

"Well it was your fault for not telling him," pointing her fingers directly at Akihito, "to not come in a suit! T.P.O! T.P.O! It's what you always said and reminded us, but look at you now, when it comes to limited time scenarios you make mistakes just like anyone of us! "

Everyone was on edge like they hadn't had sleep or rest in a while. Feeling awkward and guilty for dressing 'inappropriate' for the occasion, Akihito said, "I'm sorry for not coming prepared."

The Lady who was yelling then noticed Akihito. Feeling a bit guilty and pity for the boy, "It's not your fault because you were not briefed about it, I bet all he said was to come here didn't he?" she said this time with a gentler tone.

Akihito didn't know what to say but nod.

Noticing Akihito was silent and stiff, Satou Yumiko, the hair stylist and make-up artist said; "Is this your first photoshoot?"

"Yeah. I mean yes."

Yumi chuckled lightly at his stiffness, "What were you doing before, if you never modeled?"

'Ahh,'Akihito thought, 'she thinks I am a model.'

To clear her misunderstanding he hesitantly said, "Umm I am not a model." For a second, almost everyone in the room froze upon hearing Akihito's words. Pausing a moment before he continued, "I was told to come here for an interview," handing her his other copy of resume. "Oh, so you just graduated from university?" she said, running her eyes on Akihito's resume.

"Yes." Akihito replied shortly.

"Hnm…cool you major in computer design."

"Yeah, haha" he replied sly.

At this point, everyone directed his hateful gaze to the grumpy glasses man. All thinking in unison, 'THE NEWBIS HERE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MODELING! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! SON OF A #$%'

Their anger soon subsided, while they did their job. Yumi and her team were finished with Akihito and led him to the glasses guy. The glasses guy turned out to be a photographer.

The glasses man was happy with Yumi's work with Akihito. "Let's get to work, we waited 15 minutes already!' he shouted across the room. Once again for a split moment the room darkened with murderous intent.

The glasses guy briefed how he wanted Akihito to look. Akihito nodded enthusiastically thinking that this was a test. (A/N: Aki is so gullible.) He jumped right in to character behind the ring of lights (I don't know what it's really called). After a short moment, while listening to the glasses guy directing him, Akihito began to relax and have fun. From time the time, he was asked question about his hobbies, favorite food or shows. But mostly small useless personal information. Time passed by really quickly, it felt like a split second, like the photoshoot was just seconds ago. The glasses guy came forward with his camera, smiling giddily patting Akihito in the back roughly.

"Haha- Great work. You were great!" everyone behind the scene was applauding. "You are hired!" the glasses guy said, grabbing his shoulders to lead Akihito to his staff. Akihito mentally literally flew across the universe 10 times, hearing that he was well liked and HIRED! "Come back next week Monday to sign a contract with us and you are good." Akihito still feeling the euphoria said nothing but nod and bowed 90 degrees to show his appreciation and thankfulness. He soon left the building feeling giddy and with a wide smile on his face.

He reached home, looking through his phone to message Kou and Takato, he saw that he had 10 missed calls and 37 unread messages. They were mainly sent from his best friends, he checked; asking if he was ok, or did he get home alright and apologies for leaving him first.

His smiled at his friend's messages, thinking that he was blessed to have them as his friends. His phone buzzed, Takato is calling him.

"Hey-"

"Why didn't you pick up?!" Kou screamed. It was too late to pull his phone from his ear. He is now partially deaf on one ear, he exaggerated. Still leaving the phone a distance from his ear, he replied "I just got back from an interview."

Shouts of congrats rang in his small apartment. From the background, Akihito could barely hear Takato.

"What did they say? Which company? Are the ladies pretty there?" Questions after questions were shouted from Kou's never-know-when-to-shut-up-mouth.

"KYJ."

Another scream came from Kou, "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING! #$%&* KIYOJOU! Dude damn you're lucky!" Quickly switching the topic, "So, are girls hot there? Introduce me!"

Akihito haven't answered Kou's previous question, yet he is already asking the next. But then knowing Kou, it was always him to ask about hot girls. Shaking his head in laughter, he said "I don't know."

"LIAR! You know so! Tell me! TELL. ME"

Before Kou go on a frenzy, Takato dropped the bomb asking, "Are they gonna reply to you in a few day? What did they say?"

Kou got quiet suddenly remembering Aki was only there for an interview, he is not officially hired.

"Oh," Akihito said normally, "I'm hired."

"Oh I see you are hire-"Takato respond not really understanding what Aki said.

"You are hired?" Kou and Takato questioned.

"Yeah, I'm hired. I just need to go sign a contract with the on Monday."

More incoherent screams of yes and woots came from both Kou and Takato. To celebrate, Kou and Takato insists they come over for a home celebration. They arrived at apartment later that night; bringing snacks, some food and beer along. Akihito prepared some homemade snacks and used his left over veggies to make gratin. The three ate, drank and chat the whole night. By the end of their party, Takato was carrying Kou to the bathroom because he wasn't feeling good, while Aki stayed behind to clean up.

"Sorry, I think its gonna spill," Kou said covering his mouth in attempt to prevent bile stuff from coming out his mouth. But it was too late. Kou puke all over Akihito's room.

"Aw man, Kou this why we tell you to stop." Takato said, gently patting his back in comfort while scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Sorr-ry," Kou apologized weakly.

Akihito came in to see a small puddle of bile on his floor. He looked at Kou and Takato then back to the bile. "Man. Kou thats why we say stop."

"Sorry Ak-ki-chann" Takato apologized again while wheezing.

"Its fine, we did tell him to stop. But this retard he just won't listen."

Suddenly Kou jerked in Takato's arm pushing Takato away, he ran to Aki's bathroom. Reaching the toilet bowl, he let all hell and glittering rainbows dispensed.

'uhh' both Takato and Akihito thought in repulsion.

Their after party/party cleanup consists of cleaning after Kou and his spew was not fun. It was supposed to be a great night where they could enjoy each other's' company. Instead, Kou made their after party cleanup feeling more sober than ever. As of today, Akihito swore he will _never_ hold any drink parties with Kou in his apartment ever again.

….

Okay this is where I will stop. What do you think Ok or too short? I need food. I'm trying to upload a chapter every week. If it gets too stressing you'll know once I update slower.

Haha! Ouma Kennosuke, thumbs up to those who know who I am referring to. As always please review.

For those who don't know Dokkiri is, please research yourself with google. Sorry, I'm too lazy to input info.

Next chapter will be about that fluorescent note.


	3. Realization Doesn't Mean Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own the finders series, it belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei sama!

Warning- unbeta'd, bad grammar and so on.

M for future chapters and curse words. hahaha

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK or thoughts_

"Quote"

ENJOY~

….

Chapter 3: Realization Doesn't Mean Remembrance

Getting the stain off his rug was impossible, so he just threw it out. But the major problem was his carpet. After Takato left carrying Kou with him. Akihito had to clean it himself. Akihito literally wish he could just saw or rip out that portion of the carpet so he didn't have to deal with it. But that was not an option. After clearing the pile of rainbow off his carpet, Akihito sprinkled some cleaning powder detergent on it, hoping Kou's bile won't stain his carpet. The cleaning detergent did its magic, from a distance no one would notice it until they step super close to it. Deeming that he could live with some minor stain on his carpet, Akihito then steered to clean his living room. Cleaning the living room was not much of a hassle compared to Kou's glittering rainbows. Returning to his room after his cleaning, he took a quick shower and plopped on bed to rest.

'Won't Monday come any faster?' he questioned the world, praying the next day he wake up, its' Monday. Of course that wish cannot be granted. Time comes and goes by its own leisure. Waking up to another small pang to his head, Akihito opted to make breakfast before calling his parents about his good news. While chewing his toast, he dialed home.

"もしもし、はい hello, this Takaba residence." The voice of his mother greeted him.

"Hey mom"

"Aki-chan!" his mom said in excitement.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, how are you lately? You haven't called us since you moved out."

"Yeah...sorry about that mom, tell dad I'm sorry too."

"No, you tell him that yourself." His mom is stubborn as how he remembered her to be.

"Ok," he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"So, how are you doing, are you eating right, you better being eating rice instead of bread, is finding work going well, ifyoucan'tfindworkyoucanalwayscomehom-"

"Mom!" Akihito half shouted half complained, "Ask me one by one."

Small chuckles could be heard over the phone. "I'm sorry, Aki-chan."

"It's okay, I know you and dad are worried."

"Yea."

"Anyway," Akihito said to void the momentary pause they had, "I am doing just great!"

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not mom, and I'm eating" he said in between chews.

"Yea, eating bread right?"

"…n-" Akihito was about to retaliate and lie, but feeling guilty from worrying his parents he decided to tell the truth, "yea..."

"And you where about to lie to me, weren't you?" she questioned him in a stern tone.

"Yea…sorry" he apologized sheepishly while chewing.

"Are you at least having proper meals at night."

Figuring its best to not lie to his mom (again) he said, "not all the time."

Akihito's mom sank hearing her sons' truthful answer. She is starting to tear up, "is it hard in the cities?" she question in her now wavering voice. She knew her son has always been ambitious, and that the country side of Kanagawa could never hold his interest. When he said, he wanted to go to College near the cities, they just had to let him go. They wanted what's best for him. If their little boy said he wanted to be an astronaut, they tried their best to let him reach his goal. But thankful he did not, because realistically it was already hard enough sending their eldest son to University. And then years later, Akihito said that he too wanted to further his education. But never the less, they send him to the cities praying for his best.

Akihito's heart broke a little hearing his mom's always stern and willful voice turn timid. "No, it's' not that hard."

"Don't lie to me. Ran (A/N: Kou's mom, I named on the spot) told me her son has found work. She also mentioned that Kou's worried for you because you haven't found work and you are not getting by well..."

 _Damn Kou and his stupid big mouth!_ "Mom, you know how he exaggerates everything. In fact the reason, why I'm calling today is to tell you I finally found a job!" he said in his most upbeat voice to convince his mom.

"Really?! You better not be lying to make me feel better!" his mom's once again explode.

"No, I'm not. I'm gonna be their official staff on Monday."

"Really?" His mom is still doubting him.

"Yes! Mom stop worrying. I'm just wanted to call to tell you the news. I'll even send over a gift after my first paycheck."

"No don't! If you have money then, save it don't waste on stupid things."

"Mom, that's not stupid, its-", before he could continue his sentence his mom cut in, "Just save it you hear me?! Don't send anything home." Her stern voice rang his ear. She was having none of it. None of his reasons is gonna get pass this woman once she decides on it. Knowing that he is not gonna ever get his mom to turn around he reluctantly said, "…fine."

"Good. Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll tell your old man, you got a job, but you better call soon to tell him you're sorry. Okay?'

"Oka-" before he could even reply, his mother hanged up on him. _She didn't even ask me where I'm working._

After breakfast, Akihito walked around his house to do chores. He cleaned his small pantry (where he keeps most of his sweets and snacks), dusting, vacuum cleaning; sink, tub and toilet bleaching. He practically cleaned every corner of his apartment. Turning to look at the window, the sun has started to set. He stepped out to his small veranda to take a better look at the sunset.

He again noticed a few people in black suits in his neighborhood. They never looked at him or anyone directly but Akihito couldn't help but find their presence suspicious when they first arrived. But he never voiced it, since they never directly bothered him or his neighbors. Two days has passed by, the men in black suits are still in his neighborhood. The men in black suits has been a pretty good subject to talk about around the neighboring house wives and ladies. They would chat non-stop about their appearance. Some even gone imaginative saying that they are actually cops or C.I.A doing discreet information gathering in their neighborhood. Or that they are hear to sniff out a traitor of an unknown organization. Or like how they are actually bodyguards of some foreign princes or princesses. More and more gossip where roaming around. He didn't mind it because he thought it was fun. So he too made some hypothesis about their purpose.

The days gone by fast as the whole neighborhood gossiped about those men. Instead of finding it disturbing and fearful, the people there had developed some fondness towards them, when someone said that they where helped by them. True, Akihito had witness some kind acts by these men in black. He saw two of the men helped an older lady cross the streets while another carry her stuff. Another helped a boy to retrieve his lost kite from a tree. Despite their tall built and suspicious similar black suits, the neighborhood slowly opened their hearts to them to the point where they'd even greet them. (it's amazing how humans can adapt to things easily hahaha.)

Akihito has been on a cleaning frenzy since the day after Kou's puking incident. Today he is looking forward to do his laundries. A mountain of clothes was in his basket and it was about time to do them. Since his apartment didn't have their own laundry place, he walked to the closest one available. He separated his cloths dividing them into colors, then slowly followed the procedures. Once he finished, all he had to do is wait. He's been sitting at that place for almost half an hour.

 _Should be about time._

The washing machine beeped signaling Aki that his cloths are done. He slowly took each article out, checking to see if there was any discoloration. None. He walked home with his basket in hand. Today he decided he was gonna sun dry his cloths because it sunny. And personally he has always preferred the smell of the sun. On his way home, he noticed how the black suit men are following him. Finding their stalking very obvious, he tried to voice his discomfort but was stopped when his phone rang.

Swiping to answer his phone, "Hello, this is Takaba."

"Oh, yes Takaba-kun," the voice he recognized was the photographer conducting his interview the other. (A/N: ha! The poor boy still believe it's an interview!)

"Kumagai-san, how may I help you?"

"Nah, just want to inform you, tomorrow when you come in, its fine to where anything you like. I mean A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G as long as it is unique or it defines you. But most importantly they have to be stylish. You get me. We are the face of our company, we always need to dress to impress. I don't care if the cloths are ripped, gaudy or crazy just the more eye catchy it is the better!"

"Ha.." Was it him or is it that Kumagai-san sounds a bit drunk?

"Did you hear me?"

"..ye..yes!"

"Good, see you tomorrow at 8am sharp!-"and with that Kumagai hanged up leaving the monotonous ring dial sound.

 _OK, that was weird. For sure, Kumagai-san is drunk. It' incredible how he made perfect sense, I mean even I slur and make incomplete sentences when I'm drunk. Gotta' hand it to that guy, I mean it's only 3pm, and he's already drunk._

Walking home, he totally dropped the subject of confronting the suited men. He walked up his veranda, getting ready to hang dry his cloths. For each piece, he'd first give it a few pull to straighten some wrinkles before he clipped them to a long wire. _Todays perfect!_ The sun is blazing and there is a bit a wind, but not strong enough to have his clothes flying around. He repeated the process until he pickup a dress shirt. Touching the material, _is this even mine_ , he thought. Noticing a crumbled note in the front pocket (don't know how it got there). The fluorescent yellow blinded his eyes. Unfolding the messy wet note, he tried to make sense of what is written. Unfortunately, the water and detergent has washed out most of the ink, leaving only what seems like a blob of watercolor remainder _. It must not be that important if the note is crumbled in the front pocket._ Akihito assume, disregarding the note into another ball of messy mush he littered it down from his veranda. _But really, is this even my shirt? Did I get in trouble or did I do something stupid?_ He eyed the shirt again, stretching it to confirm the size. And indeed the shirt is not his. The size is too big. And the brand! There was no way he could ever afford and Armani basic dress shirt.

Plopping the shirt back in his basket, he looked at it again, realizing he indeed wore the shirt that morning before he went for his interview. Is his mind playing tricks with him? Or is he forgetting something crucial that night when he and his friends went drinking? Is that something crucial he forgot something life changing or life threatening. BUT really, how the hell _did_ he come home that night?

More and more questions popped up his head, he couldn't remember any shit that happened that day after he went for his second round of drinks. ! Second round! During his second round, he was alone. But how? More questions popped up while he tried to brainstorm his way through his lost (forgotten) memories. He quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket hitting call to Takato. _Takato must know something since he and Kou tried reaching me the day after._

"Akihito? What's up, it's rare for you to call me in the weekends-."

Akihito didn't let Takato finish what he had to say, "Do you know how I got home the other day-I mean from the Fixer?"

 _That was weird._ Takato thought, but didn't voice it, "You don't remember how you got home?" he questioned.

"Not at all."

"Woah, dude you need to lay off on the alcohol, if you don't remembered how you got home. And then the other day we were like 'Kou, stop drinking' when it should be 'Aki-chan, stop drinking' haha" he laughed. But Akihito was not finding it funny. Hearing that Akihito was not laughing with him, he coughed to straighten himself before answering Aki's question.

"'The staff there helped you called up a cab, so you're gonna go home'; or at least that what you said to me before you left."

"Thanks dude."

"Got your back bro'"

"Thanks"

After saying his thanks, he hang up. Akihito was relieved to hear that he want home by cab. Since he went back by cab (assuming), hoping (more like praying) he didn't do anything stupid or conduct himself shamelessly. (A/N: ahahaha, too late!)

Relief washed over him when he retuned to hang dry his laundry. Picking up that shirt again, he flapped it a few time before clipping it on the wire. This shirt must be some gentleman or staff's _. They must be kind enough to lend it to me. But for sure, if I have their shirt, where is mine?_ Akihito has reached the point where he has convinced himself that he has to; no, he _must_ remember what happened that night. For he, has a feeling there was no way he didn't mess up if he was wearing someone else's shirt home.

The end of chapter 3. Hahah, damn it. Writing consecutive Finders FF got me mixed up. I recently posted a new story "The world against me" Omegaverse AU, and I just updated a new chapter on Unexpected Phenomenon. So sad, no likes my fullmoon. But oh well.

And again thanks for reading, please review and comment, tell me what ya think. Next chapter will be where Aki-chan get his contract with KYJ. Look forward to it. Mwahahahaha~

furikakechan


	4. Bravado

Summary: AU setting. Akihito just graduated and is having trouble finding a job. Out of desperation and impatient, he agrees to work for a modeling company when he got interview. Little did he know, after a few months of working, his company declared bankruptcy. Soon Akihito and his company faces difficulties and are at the mercy of Asami Ryuichi.

Disclaimer: All the character belongs to the one and only Yamane Ayano-sensei! All I own is this plot.

Warning: Unbeta'd, grammar and run-ons. When I mean Unbeta'd I mean SUPER horrible grammar and small mistakes. I try to edit it myself, but I can't seem to catch all the mistakes and errors. And only after I upload it, then I noticed. Hahaha. Innocent/naïve AKI again.

"QUOTE"

TEXT MESSAGE:

'Thoughts'

 _FLASHBACK and thoughts_

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Bravado; Even a Cornered man, Cannot Go Back On His Words.

Akihito couldn't sleep a wink until early morning, he was so excited for tomorrow. Waking at 6, the first thing he did was to brew a strong cup of coffee before getting himself ready. He was told to dress nice by the drunk bear yesterday (Kumagai). So he dressed himself in his usual American style washed out ripped blue fitted jeans and dark grey v neck tee. He grabbed a random jacket and wore leather boots. When he was about to get out his apartment, he finally remembered about his coffee. Running to his small kitchen, he grabbed the ear of his coffee maker. Pouring a good amount in his to go to metallic keep warmth cup, he went running out his apt again. Locking his door, he walked down the stairs to get to his vesper.

He arrived at the office 40 minutes prior to 8. He parked his vehicle outside, locking it, he walked around the street to grab a fast breakfast. After getting breakfast he returned to the building. By the time he entered the building he still had 5 minutes. At 8 am sharp, Kumagai came down from an elevator to meet him. To his surprised the bear was dressed neatly, no messy hair and no beard that he was almost unrecognizable.

"It's good to see you again" he said, while waving his hand back and forth. Akihito for some reason followed the man's example of waving his hand. Shortly after their greetings the man brought them up the elevator. Stepping a bit closer to confirm, the man didn't smell funny this time. Akihito noticed they didn't get off on the floor from his previous visit, but stopped on the 5th floor. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival. Both men walked out swiftly. They entered a hallway, turning a few turns before they made it to a big door. The door read 'president's office', but Akihito didn't notice it, he was too nervous. Kumagai knocked the wooden door a few times before a voice allowed permission for them to come in.

Akihito is now beyond nervous, he felt like he has stepped into the nirvana. Waiting to be 'recycled' to another life.

"Please come in," a woman's voice said.

Kumagai lead the way in, standing next to a seated woman, stood a young man maybe around Aki's age. He donned a mustard yellow tie and a navy ish cobalt blue suit. His dress shirt had a slight tint of yellow, not to mention his shoes are light camel colored. In other words, he stood out like a sore thumb, mostly due to his fashion sense and color choices. The women stood up as Akihito and the photographer came closer. As Kumagai came face to face with her, they exchanged greetings of a small hug and kisses to their cheeks.

The women and him then separated. She then took her warm eyes from the photographer to him. Her warm eyes disappeared in a millisecond, looking at him from head to toes, she scanned him like he was some kind a vegetable at a market. Her speculating eyes then turned into upside down 'U's indicating her satisfactory with him. However, for what she's satisfied with he's not sure, but he knew for sure that he does not want to get on this woman's bad side. The woman has a great figure considering her age of being in her 40s. He could tell she's confident about her figure, for she wore a maroon pen skirt with fish net stockings; and at her feet are royal blue platform heels. Her top was a simple white chiffon long sleeve blouse. Her hair was dolled up in a high pun, and her D&G sunglasses crowned her head as if she was wearing a tiara.

She gestured her hand to have them seated. They complied. Shortly the blue suited man brought out some refreshment of tea and small cookies. Akihito eyed the cookies in pink and yellow packages. They looked cute and super yummy. The center of the cookie had a dab of jam, orangey yellow and red. While Akihito was busy eyeing the sweet treats, the blue suited man, brought out a pack of paper. Still while Akihito was daydreaming to those sweet treats, Kumagai took the papers and looked over it in silence. It seemed as if everyone was concentrating at the pack of paper, but Akihito stared at his cookies. (Yes, he decided it's his.) The packed of paper turned out to be Akihito's contract, Kumagai was still scanning over it, until he realized that the main character (AKI) should be the first one to look over it instead of him. Turning his head to his left, he saw it. To think that in this age, he'd see a grown man in their early 20's to drool over imported French cookies is just unbelievably cute? Cute? CUTE? He need his camera right now.

The women and blue suited man's interest followed when the photographer turned his head. They too followed his example, when they noticed a pause in his action. Looking to their right, they momentarily froze like the photographe when they saw Akihito. Somewhere in their heart, dwelled a warm emotion when they saw the boy drool over the cookies. Kyun~ their heart went.

The women seemed to noticed that Akihito has not noticed their stares. "Go ahead and have some."

Akihito looked at her in absolute bliss, "Really?"

"Of course." Who could say no to those watery puppy eyes? Pushing the tray of cookies to him, she smiled.

The cookies are in front of him. His cookies are in front of him. He must have those cookies! Since the nice lady has offered him, he didn't hesitate to grab one.

"いっただきます～ittadakimasu." Ripping the plastic wrap, he dunked the whole cookie in mouth.

Everyone in the room watched him dunk three other consecutive cookies in his mouth, before the woman decided it's about time to return to their main reason here in the first place. "Is there anything you want to ask or look over with the contract?"

The word 'contract' echoed in Akihito's head. Finally realizing that they were looking over his contract the whole time, his eating was put to a pause- _not stop_ -. Chewing his last cookie, he drank a few sip of tea to wash it all down. He finally grabbed the paper, looking over it.

"It's okay sweetie, you can continue eating." The women said smiling to him.

Akihito's face turned red on the spot, when the woman finished her sentence. The woman's voice had the overly sweet voiced that seemed familiar to what his mom used to have when she spoiled him rotten when he was young.

"いいえ, It was rude and unprofessional of me to leave everything to all of you when the contract is about me."

The woman was amazed at how his attitude changed, really she wasn't expecting much from him. Because she is used to seeing foreign models' on and off switch, while they leave all the management to whoever is in charge/manager. And she is quite happy with him, since he was cutely eating her cookies, unlike many models who ignored her or those who just don't even bother coming in her office.

"If you say so sweetie."

There it goes again, the woman had been referring him as sweetie. Not that he mind, because it reminds him of his mom, but this is work, right? There should be a fine line there right? (A/N: hah, like you're the one to say, stuffing all those cookies;)

They went over his contract slowly together as group. As the group went further into his contract, Akihito couldn't believe his ears. The benefits, the money, even to guards, health issues, hospital bills or any protection issues. Counseling, housing and even food related issues.

'What does my employment here has to do with all those things?' he thought. Finally coming in term, to the contract everyone signed the paper. Waiting for him to sign the paper, they looked at him. Seeing all those eyes waiting on for him, he reluctantly signed the papers.

"Great." She gathered the contract papers, standing up she shook hands with Kumagai and him, "Please look over it if you have any more questions."

Not knowing what to say he just nodded. Before they left, the woman grabbed a handful of cookies and gave them to Akihito. Again Akihito nod in appreciation. Waving his hand in a 'bye bye' motion he and Kumagai left the office.

Kumagai gave him the envelope that held his contract. "Look over it today, and don't say I didn't tell you anything about this, because you _can_ read."

The contract meeting didn't last more than 2 hours. Kumagai-san excused him saying tomorrow is his 'debt' day at work. Before they separated, Kumagai gave him a phone, "This is our companies phone, this what we will contact you by when it comes to your work." Walking forward, he salutes his hands in farewell, "be sure to keep an eye on it, cuz I don't wanna hear any excuses later!" Kumagai-san's figure slowly camouflaged into the crowd as the man walked further in, leaving Akihito standing in front of the building.

Since he was excused already, he might as well go home. As he rode home on his vesper, he noticed the black suited men again once he came within distance of his apt. Walking in his apt, the first thing he did was text to his best friends about his contract.

.

'Now that's done.' He put down his phone. Deciding that it's best to go over his contract papers. Taking out his contract, he read. Flipping through a few pages, 'did I grab the wrong one? No. did they hand me the wrong one?' he thought while flipping through the pages again and again. "This says 'Model Contract'!" he almost screamed loudly to no one. Looking at the last page he saw the woman's signature, Ayumizawa Rie, president of KIYOJO. _That nice lady is the president?! Damn-_

A subtle knock to his apt door had him snapped out of his monologue, "Is there something wrong, Takaba-sama?" It was a voice he didn't recognize. _Takaba-sama?_ Who is the guy calling him that, especially with - _sama-,_ more like how does he know my name?

"No…I'm fine." He heard footsteps retreated before he could ask his question. _'Who are you? How do you know my name?'_

Looking back at his paper, he decided to call Kumagai-san. Two rings were heard before Kumagai-san's voice greeted him. "Kumagai desu."

"Ah, hai. This is Takab-." The man didn't let him finished his greeting.

"Akihito! Did you get home safely?"

"Ye-" again he was cut off.

"That good, I'm still in Tokyo, well actually I'm meeting up with Miki, we promised to have lunch together you see, and it seems like I'm there earl-" This time it is Akihito who cut him off.

"What is that contract about!" he almost shouted, he was losing his patience all together when Kumagai tried to divert him with his nonstop talking.

"…you read your contract." Kumagai-san said.

"Yes, I did."

"What about it?"

The nerve of that thick skinned man! Akihito was no longer suppressing his anger or his voice. "What do _you_ mean 'what about it'!?"

Small chuckles could be heard from the photographer, "It's your fault for not paying attention right from the start. You were busy ogling those sweets from the start!", he laughed.

"WAS NOT!" (A/N: yes you were…there's no shame on staring at sweets!)

"Yes, you were." Kumagai's voice seemed to died down from his laughter. "You were drooling too."

"I was not!" Akihito differed, trying to convince the man, but in actual truth he was also trying to convince himself he didn't, when he knew for sure he did.

Calming himself, he finally asked "Am I hired as a model?"

On the other side of the phone, Kumagai heard Akihito's voice finally calming down, he decided to be 'truthful', "It's as written on those papers. Her signature and yours. There's no lie in that."

"Are you serious?" his tone was like sunken and monotone.

"Yes."

"DAMN!"

"Hey, on the bright side, you are only contracted in our company for 2 years."

"Really now." His voice didn't indicate any surprise. But it was obvious he was not pleased.

"…yeah, you could still find another job in two years or switch to another entertainment company." Kumagai said reassuringly.

"I'm not gonna believe any shit that comes out of your mouth again. I practically got fraud it into this!"

 _Finally, he's picking up on things._ "Well a contract is a contract. We can't have you quitting now can't we?"

"That's' for sure! I never go back on my words or action." That was a bravado. It's like he was trying to once again convince himself so.

"Good! See you tomorrow! OH Miki's here! BYE~~" Kumagai sang, hanging up on Akihito.

Closing his new phone, he looked at it before putting down on his small table in his living room. "I can't help but feel like I just got brushed off."

つづく

Poor Aki-chan. Hope this chapter was Ok. I'm finding myself to really like Kumagai a lot more? Because for one, he did trick Aki-chan into this. Mwahahaha love!

The funny thing there was a period of time I forgot Kumagai's name. So I random typed in kumada, because All I remember from his name is KUMA as in bear. Haha, when I finally remembered I was like 'shit!'. I had to go back and change all the kumaDAs to kumaGAI. Hahaha.

Anyway I'll be ending it here. Well at least Akihito finally figured out he is officially a model. I'll be giving him a stage name. So look forward to it! But then again me and my lame naming sense. And sorry for those who are waiting for Asami, he won't appear until chapter 6 (or at least I'm hopping so)

Thank you for reading! Please review!~

Furikakechan~


	5. A Head Start

999

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar and run-ons. Again super gullible and naïve Aki-chan. Haha its funny how all my Akihito's are different in every Fic.

Disclaimer: View Finders belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei sama!

"Quote"

 _Flashbacks or thoughts_

'thoughts'

Enjoy!

Thank you for reviewing! It really makes my day to have comments below, and it encourages me to write more and update faster!: Gake, Asaaki fans, Ryuakilover , Tee, Finderlov, Ruevedette, R.o.m.c.215, Anathema Sicarie Black and a few Guests.

 _Previously on chapter 4: Kumagai brushes Aki off by hanging up on him saying he sees Miki._

Chapter 5: A Head Start

Today was a busy and eventful day for Akihito. Kumagai wasn't kidding when he said 'debt' day. When he first heard the word 'debt' come out of his mouth, he thought the bear was kidding. _And here I am, thinking I will never trust him again! Aghh!_

Yesterday night has left Akihito frustrated throwing toilet paper around his apt. What's worse is that he already texted Kou and Takato about his success in signing the contract. For one thing he hates about his friend, Kou has never been the type to keep quiet in happy occasions. By now, even his mom knows for sure. His new phone rang a few times. The caller was his 'manager', Onoda Jun. Onoda informed him of his schedule for tomorrow. The man sounded stiff and almost formal when they were conversing. He even tried to speak English, but failed miserably.

Speaking with Jun made the rest of the night better and he was at least an honest person compared to the photographer. He found talking to his manager almost comforting. He imagined Jun to be around his age, bubbly and cute. He was looking forward to meeting Jun.

When he woke up the next morning, he remembered last night he was told to wait in front of his own apt at 7:30am. KYJ would send him a company for transportation they are contracted with to get him to the office. Akihito was perfectly fine with it, since he didn't have to drive out and waste gas. So it's a win-win situation!

He got himself ready before 7:30 and was out waiting at 7:23. A black Mercedes pulled up, a man in black suit opened the door for him to step in. After he was seated, the man closed the door and quickly sat himself to the driver's' seat to drive. He got to the building at 7:48, the driver once again pulled himself off quickly to open the door for Akihito. The driver bowed in a 45-degree angle while he gestured the way out. _WOW! I feel like celebrity!_ Akihito got off the vehicle, when he turned back to face the driver the man was still in a 45-degree angle. "Have a good day, Takaba-sama."

The driver excused himself and swiftly drove away.

A sudden hard pull on his shoulder got his immediate attention. Positioning his arms in defense form, he hit the person who grabbed his shoulders by reflex.

"Oww!" the voice of his offender was familiar.

Turning his whole body to face the man, "Kumagai-san!"

"Oww, what the hell Akihito! That hurts!" the man said while rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry, habits die hard." he raised his hand side ways to his head to show his apology.

"Where were you?! I've been trying to contact you this whole morning!" he shouted.

"What do you mean? I just got here!" Akihito reasoned.

"Jun went to get you this morning, but you weren't there."

"What do you mean Onoda-san tried to get me? Aren't I here?"

"Who's car is that you got out from?"

"What do- you mean that Mercedes' wasn't the company car?" For once he caught on fast.

"Fuck no! We are not that rich to have Mercedes to drive all our Talents!"

Silence.

Akihito paled in realization, that he got on a random person's car to get to work. "Oh, shit hell no!"

"Oh, shit hell YES! How the hell can you get into someone's car without a care. I mean like you can be an airhead. But even being an airhead as its limits!"

"I'm not an AIRHEAD!"

"YES YOU ARE! A stubborn one too!" he shouts back poking his finger to Akihito's head.

There was no way he could rebut that, because in actual truth he did get in some unknown car. "…I mean that driver called me 'Takaba-sama' so I thought…."his voice died down before he finished his sentence.

"That guy knows you? Do you know him?"

"…Probably not in my case." Kumagai face palmed himself due to Akihito's naïvetés and his utterly too trusting personality. _HE'S GOT A STALKER AND HE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE!_ Kumagai assumed. _HE'S AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!_ _AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!_ He exaggerated.

Seeing that there is no point in correcting Akihito, Kumagai decided that he and the president will figure it out themselves.

They arrived in the office shortly. Ayumizawa was worried sick, when Jun called in saying he couldn't find Akihito. Ayumizawa jumped off her seat when Aki walked in her door safe and almost guilt free.

She grabbed his elbows to confirm his wellbeing, "Sweetie are you ok?"

Akihito almost rolled his in the woman's overly willingness to spoil him. "Yes, I am fine President." Akihito replied with a smile, while Kumagai in the back was making a face and swishing his head in disagreement. Kumagai's action didn't go unnoticed by Ayumizawa, but smiled anyways.

"Let's sit down." She gestured her hands for them to sit. Her secretary, the blue suited man now a Neon green suited man, brought out tea and refreshment. "Thank you Hiro-kun."

Tanimura Hirose aka Hiro-kun, age 26. He is known for bizarre color choices in all his outfits and even shoes. Tanimura then got more paper works to the front desk. All of them are pamphlets about housing, money managing and personal guards and what not. Akihito looked at the pamphlets in question.

"Sweetie, do you want to participate today?"

Akihito looked at her concerned face, "..Yes, I think it best if I do."

"Good."

Ayumizawa then started her long speech/explanations for all of those. In short, all of those will be necessary for him. They want him to move to their company dorm for safety purposes and it has benefits like cafeteria, doctors/nurses 24/7 and a few more. But if chooses not to do so, he has to find his own guard (with the company's help) and his own medical bills in some emergency cases.

Ayumizawa explanation was put to pause when Tanimura handed her a private cell phone. She excused herself to take the call. When she left, Akihito could finally relax himself. There was so many things going on today but why does Kumagai call it the 'debt' day. Taking a sip of tea, "Kumagai-san why is it 'debt' day?" NOTE: Akihito is not snacking.

The bear chuckled as he munched on senbei rice crackers, "What she's been trying to persuade you to is that, if you do take her offer, your paycheck will deduct from the serves you use, like the dorm, protect, health, food and what not. Get it?"

"Got it." Akihito took another sip of tea.

"Not gonna snack this time?" Kumagai teased.

"Nahh, Senbei is not my thing."

"Oh, so you don't like savory snack?" Akihito merely nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, I see."

Silence. Kumagai continued his snacking, while Akihito sipped his tea.

Ayumizawa came back abruptly collecting the pamphlets. "President?" Akihito questioned.

"Yes?"

"Those…" he pointed to the pamphlets.

"Ohh, these. We don't need them anymore. Everything is taken care of, so don't you worry a thing, sweetie pie."

"Ha…" he nodded.

Kumagai stayed in the office while Akihito was excused for work. When he got out the office, a small man was outside waiting.

"Are you by chance, Takaba-kun?" the small man asked. The small Man had on light yellow knee length shorts and pastels pink elbow length dress shirts and a baby blue tie. Akihito almost cringed at the man's color choices, as if he's Tanimura the second.

"Onoda-san?"

"Yes! Takaba-kun, it's finally great to see you!" Onoda walked towards him to give him a handshake.

Akihito accepted the handshake, "Onoda-san, by chance did Tanimura-san chose your outfit today?" Akihito asked.

Onoda's face turned red as tomato, "How did you know that?"

 _It's quite obvious._ "A lucky guess?"

Small talks were made as Onoda walked him through today's schedule. They went down the elevator to the third floor. He has a photo shoot today, so it was better for him to get ready, than later when other models come in. Miki and her team was there to assist him again, before they began, she gave him a business card, "You don't have a personal make up team yet right? Think about it." she pointed to her business card. He changed his clothes after the touch up.

Akihito walked in not knowing who or what he's posing for, until Onoda came back to brief him about it. "I'm sorry I didn't brief you about which brand company you're modeling for," He apologized. "you are modeling for 'JP'Z MEN'," he gave a random Aki a last week's magazine.

"Got it." he said almost too quickly. To think that his first official photoshoot to be exclusively for _that_ magazine is remarkable. How did he get to model for JP'Z MEN?

Akihito's fast reply gave an impression of 'I got this shit!', he was starting to look up too Akihito's ready attitude of professionalism. He claps his hand together in admiration with his 'senpai, notice me!' eyes trailing Akihito, as Aki moved to the set.

Today's photographer is a foreigner, Akihito noticed. The tall man had green eyes and reddish brown hair. _Irish?_ The man spoke to him in a language he recognized as French. _Huh, French?_

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French." He said in English, hoping his accent is not too thick for the man to not comprehend him."

"Oh, you speak English?" The French ask.

"Just a bit." Akihito laughed as he indicated the amount with his fingers, emphasizing a short distance of 1mm.

"Great." The man gestured him to the set and spoke to him of how he wanted the 'feel' to be.

The photoshoot began. Akihito followed the red heads' direction and free himself to do whatever he felt was appropriate. "Très bien!" he heard from time to time.

"J'aime tes yeux! Laisse moi en voir plus! Beau!" Akihito didn't understand a word of French but, he took it as a positive output and an encouragement. He changed a few outfit, restyled his hair and was again out for the next shoot. From time to time he thought about when are the other model's coming in? Onoda followed him to the dressing room, he explained that its solo for the cover. Akihito 'ohhed'.

Once he was out on set, the red head gave him phrases he couldn't understand. He posed accordingly to how his photographer wanted when he spoke English but winged it when he spoke French. For him posing is easy, he was in theater once and part timed for The Rising Sun, so he understood the basics. But it is a lot harder said than done. But he was thankful for all the years he trained in Aikido to maintain and keep some positions. Not to mentioned his body is toned despite him being thin.

"Très bien!" The photographer stepped closer to shake Akihito's hands. "Excellent!" He then grabbed Akihito into hug and kissed both his cheeks. The man sounded so happy, that he just let it go. He palmed his cheeks, "How are the pictures?" he asked in English.

"Excellent!" he gave Akihito thumbs up.

"May I see them?"

The photographer directly gave him his camera to show him the pictures. Akihito pressed the next buttons checking his photo. Akihito turn pinker with every press he makes to the button. The Frenchman laughed at Akihito's pink face. "You look great!" He pressed a few time to go to a certain picture of Akihito, "I like this one best!", he pointed at the small screen on his camera.

"No! That was the most embarrassing one! Erase it! No, delete it!" he tried to grab the camera from the red head.

"No way!" the man went running away carrying his camera protectively as if it were a new born baby. Akihito chased the red head a few rounds in the studio before he gave up when Onoda called him for his run-way lesson.

"Emile. Call me Emile, see you again Hazel!"

"I'm no-" he was about to correct the foreigner but remember that 'Hazel' is his stage name. As Akihito paused, the red head gave him another quick hug and farewell kiss before Onoda dragged him to his dressing. He couldn't even retaliate, as Onoda dragged him while apologizing. The last thing he saw was the red head wave him good bye and blowing him a few kisses.

As Aki disappeared from the set, Emile looked at the so call picture again. He touches the screen tapping it while he grinned almost evilly, "I know which pic I want for the cover~" he sang in mother tongue.

つづく

For those who are maybe confused, KYJ is KIYOJO.

I know I have horrible naming sense. I was about to name him by this birth month of Satsuki, but that is Aki's mom's name in The World Against me. Kouyou as in red leaves, was the second choice but Kou's name is in it… so in the end it turned out to be Hazel. For those who can think of a better stage name for Aki, please comment or Review below…I can use your help with naming senses. Thank you!

*translation from google. Feel free to correct me! Especially Callyaoi-san! Thank you always review!

J'aime tes yeux – I love your eyes

Laisse moi en voir plus-Let me see more

Beau-beautiful

I have a feeling I did catch all my errors again when I post this, but please bear with me because this is a one person do it all thing.

I'll be ending it here; I know it a bit shorter compared to my other chapters. But thank you for reading! Next chapter will finally feature our long waited Asami-sama! See you next chapter.

Furikakechan~


	6. The Case of Kirishima Kei

999

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar and run-ons. OOC. I rally can't seem to find my mistake, and its' always only after I posted then I go like 'ahh, there ARE mistakes…'

Disclaimer: The original series belongs to Ayano Yamane-sensei sama!

"Quotes"

'thoughts"

 _Flashbacks or thought_

Enjoy~

Chapter 6: The Case of Kirishima Kei

Kei thought his boss was borderline crazy or maybe it was just his usual whim when he said that the boy is his. Asami has always been proficient leader but poor a lover (or casual sex friend). Kei has always been the one to pick up presents for his boss' past lovers. Which includes, flowers, birthday presents, 1st month anniversary presents (only, because Asami's relationship never lasts long), apology presents, and casual gifts.

Kei has had enough of Asami-sama's playboy like attitude. If only his can just stick to one person, he'd thank the gods—no ALL gods! Being the middle man between Asami and his lovers has never left him any good memory. Like that one time, when his boss was 'dating' a model, she one day came to his office demanding Asami. Of course, he being his loyal secretary that he is. He didn't tell her Asami's schedule. By the time the model left, his office and face were total mess. However, the sad thing is; it didn't happen just once, but numerous times enough to count on both hands.

In his heart, he swore if his boss, one day found THE ONE, he'd do everything and anything to have their relationship sail as smooth and safe as possible. And finally the day has come!

XxxAsami loves his stubborn kittyxxX

Kazumi and him were at Sion with Asami that night. It's natural that he and Kazumi would follow their boss, even after working hours. Their loyalty to Asami-sama is just that trusting and strong. Kazumi and him were sitting in front, while Asami-sama sat in the back like usual. He was checking and making preparations before they pull over at Sion. Suoh went to the door, as their boss came out. He too went out to greet Asami, he gave him the latest report verbally, explaining further plans for their next business trip.

The business trip is going to be held in Italy, and it's going to be about a to two weeks long, if things don't go as planned, then a month.

They enter Sion swiftly, he excused himself while Kazumi stayed with their boss. He must get several reports from his office and check with the securities of the club. It didn't take him long until he walked back to their private table. Asami is always sharp in his working hours, but is even sharper after working hours. There are always people after him, so it's always a must that he and Kazumi play their parts well to support Asami. But today is different, he expected to see his boss' golden gaze at him from the moment he steps onto the floor but what greeted him was Asami's side view. He could tell his boss' eyes are following a figure. His eyes even lighten up with amusement and lust, as if he saw some really good meat.

He sighed and slightly hunched his back. Those eyes of Asami are familiar, they glister in lust meaning that he has found a worthy being for his entertainment. Let it be a week or a month or two, his boss' usual pattern in pick up, hook ups and seducing people to bed has always be very similar. But the miracle thing is, his technique has never once failed him. Even sometimes he wishes one day someone would reject him.

He eyed the figure coming in Sion. To his surprise, for once he had to admit this one is a very good catch. The slender waist, long legs and arms, the creamy ivory skin, the platinum blonde hair that screamed 'notice me', and those fiery eyes his boss that are totally his type.

As soon as the pretty boy sat, he then noticed how he had two other guys with him. He looked back at his boss. Asami was clearly not happy that his new target didn't come alone, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know more about that boy. Slowly they watched as the three figures drank, drank and drank. The blonde seemed a bit down when one of his friends chatted away. Soon the pretty boy separated from his two friends, and head towards the dance floor. Asami followed him to the dance floor.

He and Kazumi was almost brought to a surprise when their boss went down a floor to where the pretty boy dance. They looked at each other for moment, communicating silently. He and Kazumi then decided to follow their boss down.

They sat at the nearest table to the dance floor, as Asami's eyes seemed to follow every move his pretty boy makes. Kei continued to observe his boss' attitude and behavior. He has never seen his boss eye anyone this intensely and also almost so possessively. He then notices Asami eyebrow glowered dangerously, turning his head quickly he looked over. A tan young woman with short shorts and a transparent crop top was grinding her ass on the boy's thighs. The good thing was the blonde didn't seem to like her coming on to him strongly. His boss' face relaxed for split second until he frowned even more treacherously, he observed. Again he turned his head to look over.

There are now two males cornering the pretty boy. From the distance here, it looks like they are also grinding on him. From the show of his body language, the pretty boy didn't like the way he was surround, he stopped all movements and stepped out of the dance floor.

He almost felt relief when pretty boy stepped out of the dance floor. It meant that he is not interested in those people, and that his boss has a chance! And hopefully Asami is smitten with the boy that he' be the ONE. So in the future he won't get slapped by random people and live with it! His inner self glowed and applause loudly, he is looking forward to the boys' appearance in his boss' life! The boy is gonna make his life better!

He knew what orders are gonna come, for sure knowing his boss he is gonna have those two guys beaten up and banned from Sion. As soon as the two follow the boy, Asami approach the boy, he couldn't hear what was going on but the boy must've said something that pleased their boss before the two other guys left.

Asami brought the boy to the nearest bar, he and Kazumi watched over them from a distance. Asami fed the boy any alcohol the boy wanted, and they talked on until they saw their boss openly leaned forward to make out with the pretty boy. Pretty boy didn't seem to mind, as those pale hands wrapped around their boss' neck. He and Kazumi who saw that awkward moment quickly looked at each other blushing. They have never seen their boss openly displaying his affections to anyone. At most it's a small kiss to the cheeks or a hand around the waist.

They looked back to their boss; Asami is now bringing his pretty boy over to their table. "Kirishima go tell an employee that their friend is cabbing home." He nodded.

By the time he came back, Kazumi gestured to him to the limo. Once he got in, they drove to the boy's address. What greet them was a 50-year-old 2 story apartment. Asami held the pretty boy like a bride and brought them in. He could the bells ringing, it won't be long until that becomes reality. He himself will make sure of it. He looked at the boy's license card "Takaba Akihito" it read.

After two hours, Asami came out of the apartment topless. He and Kazumi didn't comment on their boss' appearance but for hell they were curious of what went in that small apartment (or at least he is). Asami slipped in the limo, this time Kirishima sat with Asami briefing further about his business trip.

Xxx Asami loves his stubborn kitty xxX

Kirishima woke up happy, for the very first time Asami said, "I leave him in your hands." Despite the ambiguous answer/expectation. He knew what his boss is referring to. The boy; Takaba Akihito. Before he and Kazumi left with Asami to Italy he assigned a group of body guards to protect the boy secretly. He expects the formed team of body guards to good job at doing whatever necessary while being discreet as possible. And lastly, they are required to give him an update about the boy every 3-5 hours or at any emergencies.

After three hours leaving the airport of Italy, he received a short text report it read:

「Takaba-sama is off to go to an interview at KYJ.」

He simply relied, "Keep up your work and follow him, report to me how it goes."

After another three hours, he finally got back a reply; 「He just came home, he seems to be very happy after his interview. And we are still investigating how he did for the interview.」

"Got it" he replied.

The next few days, most of his reports were about the boys' wellbeing of what he did, who he talked to in the phone, and even how the boy has started to clean his whole house.

Then one report got his attention, 「It seems like Takaba-sama has noticed our presence, how should we act?」

After pondering a few minutes, he replied, "Has he confront any of you?"

「Not at all, he ignored us at first, but now he is even saying his daily greetings to us.」

Kirishima looked at the reply for a moment. Silence. "As long as he doesn't confront you, its fine. When he tries to, hide yourself BETTER."

「Understood.」

'Protecting' the boy seems to be more challenging than he thought at first, but as long as his boss is happy, he is happy and everyone is happy. Yeah?

Its been a few days since the boy came back from his interview. According to the reports, the boy is going to official sign a contract with KYJ on Monday, which is tomorrow for him and in a few hours for them.

In between midnight, he got reports about KYJ offering to drive the boy to their office, but he decided to take thing to his hand and ordered for Takaba to be driven by one of his men. Somewhere 4 in the morning his phone rang, he looked to his vibrating and ringing phone. Its' his usual reports about the boy. Thankfully he wasn't asleep yet, if he were, he'd wake up sour.

Swiping his phone he tapped to the screen, it read: 「Takaba-sama successfully got the job, but sir you are not going to like this. 」Scrolling down he read the detailed report. After reading a long report on Akihito's job, he quickly made a call to KYJ office. He was greeted by a young man at first, but soon the person talking to him was switched to a woman. After the women introduced herself, he stated his business with KYJ and their relations with Takaba Akihito. It was a fast conversation yet it dragged on for 10 minutes. By the end of the conversation, he got it all set up that they (meaning the men in black aka Takaba's team of guards) will be in charge of everything and anything that is in relations with the boy. Surprisingly, the women didn't put up a fight in his one sided talk and even quickly agreed to let them handle the boys' case.

An hour later or so, he received another report. There was nothing written but there were few attachments of photos. The photos were obvious taken in secretive aspect and weird angles to be undetected, but it was clear from the pictures that Takaba was sitting on a chair with a few ladies touching him up. Another showed him changed in a few outfits, and most obvious of all, the boy was behind a studio camera set posing. A few other pictures were the same but just Akihito in different settings (background). And finally a picture of a foreigner acting very close to the boy. Akihito didn't seem to like it, and so yet even surprised.

He must not let his boss see those picture, or better yet not let him find out about the boy's job. Knowing his boss' personality, he'd kill the photographer and destroy KYJ (more like Kumagai) for 'cheating' of his precious kitten.

His face scrunched up in stress and his fingers pinch his nose bridge. He removed his glasses, putting it down on a table, 'I need a drink.' He thought. Today was like riding on roller-coaster without the safety belts, the boy appears to be much more he can handle. But as long as the boy stays still, maybe, just maybe he can work things out between his boss and the boy.

After that horrible Monday, the rest of the week went along surprisingly smooth. They are scheduled to return to Japan this Saturday. And he's been feeling fantastic because all the reports he got back has died down and are most written about the boy's lessons on cat walking and furthering his studies about fashion and its latest trends or whatnot.

XxxAsami loves his stubborn kittyxxX

Saturday. He and Kazumi walked a step behind Asami when he got off his private jet. Once they walked to their airport entrance, all hell broke loose. Taking off his eyewear, he rubbed his eyes a few times just to confirm he wasn't seeing things. Ahh, indeed he wasn't, nor was he hallucinating. Takaba Akihito's picture donned a commercial billboard. He was showing his chest (and a slip of one nipple, but is not completely topless) all buttons down, while the pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. The way he stood was bold yet very demanding for attention. And to make matters worse, Takaba eyes were half lidded, while both hands lay low to his hip bones. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the boy looked sensual. But since he knew better, he didn't say a word. He didn't dare to look at Asami. For sure someone is going to die, and it might just be him.

"So this is what it means to have storm before the calm" He thought.

I will be ending it here. What do you think of Kirishima's perspective plus some third-person? The reason why I kept using Kazumi instead of Suoh is to show they are close and that they are on first name bases. Yay or nay. For those who thought this chapter will be on Asami's perspective, I'm not sorry, because I only mentioned that Asami will finally appear. Mwhahaha I'm evil. Currently working on U.P, its hard to write, so far T^T but I at least got half of it down! yay

I still haven't touch The world against me, it's hard to decide. There are a lot of requests for it to make it dark, yet there are a few who doesn't. And then there are some who want a mixture of both…you get my drift? TT^TT Lastly, I'm going to AX (last minuet decision)! So I will probably won't be writing anytime soon, but I will work my ass off by after. Hahahha, forgive me.

Furikakechan~ *chuchu*


	7. Interesting Finds

999

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei~~

Warning: Unbeta'd, vulgar language, horrible grammar, misspelling words.

"Quotes"

 _Flashback, thoughts and dreams~_

'Thoughts or texts'

ENJOY~~

Chapter 7: Interesting Finds

Asami has to get to the bottom of this. His boy's figure is plastered up on a gigantic billboard. For a moment, he seriously thought about killing everyone in front of his sight to wipe out the pests that has now seen his boy in his glory. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kei paling to an unhealthy blue. Right at that moment, he found the perfect person.

Kirishima noticed how Asami's eyes preyed on him, 'Ahh, I give up.' he thought. As soon as the black limo pulled in front of them, Kirishima slipped in sitting across from Asami. Asami was silent but Kirishima knew for sure Asami was waiting for him to start.

By the time Kirishima finished, his face paled even more in fear for losing his job and trust he built over the past.

Asami was fuming by the time his secretary finished reporting what he knows. Apparently, Kirishima knew about the photo shoot, but had no idea about the billboard nor the chosen picture. With all the years of hard work and bond he has with Kirishima he let it slide mercifully. If it was some bastard, that man would be thrown in the Tokyo bay and no one would know. The first to be killed on his list is Kumagai Hideo, the supposedly talented photographer who discovered Akihito. Second, would be that red head photographer. As the black limo turn in to the penthouse, Asami's smirk widen in anticipation for tomorrow's new exciting day.

XxxASAMI LOVES HIS STUBBORN AND NAIVE AKIHITOxxX

The week has gone by surprisingly fast yet fun. Akihito was so learning how to do runway walk. Compared to others, he is considered late in his age to start, but he was thankful that he was disciplined in forms of martial arts that he caught on fast. In between "classes' he would be scheduled for photo shoots. He found it tiring to always be in photo shoots, preparing, clothes, accessories, makeup, hair and whatnot. If he could, he could do without it, but he knew it was impossible. It is the whole industry of media, entertainment, social media he is talking about.

A subtle knock from his room got his attention. A staff called in to have Miki and her team to hurry Akihito. Onoda-san who was on the side stepped outside talked the staff into give them more time. They were able to extend it for 5 minutes.

Stepping out this room, Akihito followed his manager to the set. Again, there's another foreign photographer. Onoda-san smiled at him giddily as he stepped backwards for Akihito to introduce himself. Aki mentally face palmed himself, Onoda-san forgot to fill him in about the photo shoot again.

The foreigner looked at him in amusement, before introducing himself in English, "I've heard a lot about you, I'm Grant McCain. Nice to meet you," he winked. They shake hands leisurely before McCain ran him over about the photo shoot. Akihito almost shrank in awkwardness and embarrassment, when he was told it was a group shoot, and amusingly everyone was waiting for him to start. Once he got to the set-up Akihito faced a group of females. The four girls looked at Akihito in awe and almost so creepily he now felt his awkwardness die down.

"よろしくお願いします～yoroshiku onegaishimasu." All the girls sang in synced. As soon as he stepped in, all the girls introduced themselves. "Momohara Ai desu~" a girl in mauvy pink said. " I'm Hirano Reiko, nice to meet you!" another girl in grey lilac said in enthusiasm. "Tanizawa Rina desuu!~" another girl in forest mossy green said in her childlike voice that sounded too high and annoying for him to register. And lastly a tomboyish girl in black blue introduced herself, "Shimada Yumi." Akihito was happy to at least see one normal girl from the rest. The three other girls circled Akihito and one was almost shameless to wrap her arms to Akihito's arm. He tried to pull back his arm, but the message didn't seem to get across her as she hugged his arm even closer as her breast made contact with his arm. Akihito didn't quickly pull back after the contact nor did he show much emotions on his face despite his mental explosion.

"Please present yourself professionally, Momohara-san. This is work, we are not here to play." He said almost too sternly at the pink girl as he finally pulled his arm away from her embrace. She let go as her face redden. Everyone around the set looked at him in awe, before applauding for speaking out. For what they were applauding for, Akihito has no clue but as he turned to face his manager he gave him another bright smile and two thumbs up.

The day's photoshoot went well, it was for a soda advertisement. He was dressed in maroon-ish purple red. As lame as it is, Akihito went over with it. When the shoot was over, some staff gave him some freebies of the soda he was portraying. Opening the slim can, he took a sip. It was refreshing and had a hint of cherry flavor. If he had to compare the taste, he'd say it's a cross between original Dr. pepper and Pepsi cheery.

As he returned to his dressing room, Onoda-san told him about Momohara Ai and the nasty rumors around her. Apparently she is known to be a model that only goes for other entertainers that are new and popular to escalate her worth and popularity. Those who has gone out with her seemed to later not do so well, or switch agencies or had bad mishaps after their involvement with her. So Onoda was glad that Akihito was the one to reject her. Not a lot of people could refuse the F cup girl with her famous ko-akuma face and sweet voice.

Walking out of the studio, Onoda lead Akihito out as they were drove out to another location for a new contract.

Oddly enough he thought he was doing well and even found it to be not so bad compared to what he thought. His first week started busily with a 4 photoshoots and mainly runway classes with some self-studies of fashion. But other than that he deemed his 'career' smooth. Since he still lives at the same apartment, he didn't need to move or go under any employee apartment contract. So he didn't need to pay extra or get pay cut for any of those. Heck he even got free rides from those black Mercedes! He couldn't be happier. Good pay, free ride! But if anything, he'd say food is the problem. He no longer has time to prepare food. So Onoda-san would always bring him food. Not that he is dissatisfied, but if does get to choose, he'd prefer home cook meals over take outs.

XXxxASAMI x AKIHITOxxXX

Opening his apartment door, the dark space greeted him with its usual smell of old wood and a light fragrance of Osmanthus. Taking off his shoes at the genkan, he quickly walked to his room to grab a change of clothes before hitting the showers. After a quick shower, he came out dressed and dried before plopping on his stiff but familiar bed. Slumber soon caught on to him as he felt heavy lids surrender.

 _He could feel heat on the center of stomach as if he is aching or quenching to that familiarity. He could smell a musky mint scent when the warmth approach him. The heat sometimes touches him almost so teasingly yet so endearingly it made him want more. The big warm hands would hold him gently yet sometimes possessively. The hands would travel up and down caressing his limbs softly as he would feel lips at his collar. He would feel breathes tickling town his nape as palms roam his chest, curve of his back, hips and thighs._

 _Oh how it feels so good. He couldn't get enough of it. Arms would pull him into an embrace as once again those warm hands would travel down from his back, hips and bottoms. Slowly the hands would feel and grope his bottom, spreading it until he'd feel something unexplainably good yet weird. Digits would spread and tease his hole, sliding in and stretching him. Another hand would tease his erection as he relaxes to the intruding fingers._

A sudden uncomfortable feeling on his lower region greet him once his eyes opened. Waking up feeling needy was not something that Akihito felt every day. If he was still in his teens, having wet dreams would classify as normal in any growing adolescents' daily life, but for him it was not. He has long graduated high school and just graduated college, and here he is having a wet dream! Heck it was not even a normal dream of hot babes and big boob girls, but to something he can't really put to words. If he had to, he'd say he was dreaming about getting prepared for the receiving end of a male and male sexual activity. And worse part is, he didn't mind it (he liked it).

Moving his blanket away, he quickly ran towards his bathroom to wipe down himself and change his briefs and shorts. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't bring himself to do so. His alarm clock then rang to wake him, but Akihito found it annoying as he pressed the top button.

The day gone by pretty well, despite the awkward dream (he liked it). Today's schedule was only about runway walking. He has practice today. Walking in uniformed lines, his coach would run him through with light music in the background. After four hours of nonstop practicing, it was finally time for break. During his one hour break he would play with his phone; checking for messages and eat whatever Onoda-san brought to him.

After another 3 hours of practice he was finally let go. By the time Akihito reached home it was 6pm, he didn't feel like he wanted to do anything except for sleep, sleep and more sleep. His feet are aching, soles are full of blisters and he could feel his body crumble to the many hours he put himself through; so now it's coming back to haunt him with muscle soreness and slight back pain. Mentally complaining and blaming his coach for those ridiculous hours, Akihito slowly let the comfortable darkness envelope his vision, as slumber call for him.

His tired body surrendered easily once his eyes shut. It didn't matter where he is, he was too tired to care for the small details. And finally he slept.

 _It's happening once again, he thought. As his eyes shut close. Those hands are lingering to me…Why does it feel so good?_

 _Warmth laid on his naked chest, smothering motion were made to his chest and nipples. He didn't know he could feel so good by just the nipples. He wanted more. And the hand obliged by lowering itself to reach for his aching erection. The hands would massage his length teasingly slow as a finger would make circular movements to the head. It was like heaven and hell, so good but not enough for him to come. Suddenly, he curved his back up as he felt his erection engulfed into those lips he knew so well. The tongue would massage his length and tease him in his sensitive spots. Shortly, he came into the talented mouth feeling stick and sated._

Akihito cringed to an uncomfortable feeling of wet briefs, as he woke up to only find his still half hard cock. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly left to take care of it before changing. The whole week repeated itself in similar pattern of waking up to wet dreams and occasional self-reliefs in the early morning. He didn't know if his mind his telling him he's horny or maybe that it's a sign saying he might be into guys. But for all he knows, is that the dream too good to be real, and that he really didn't mind it (he like it!).

つづく

Thanks for reading. Comment and review! Tell me what you think.

I need some sleep. I felt like I did a half-ass by the end….too sleepy. And sorry if some really bad grammar or if it does make sense. Or if its too repeaty. Too tired, so I didn't re-read it.

Furikakechan


	8. I think I know you

999

Disclaimer: I don't own VF. And we all know who owns Aki. Right?

Warning: Unbeta'd. horrible grammar, misspells. Fluff?

Holy! I finished earlier than I thought. but anyways enjoy~

Chapter 8: I think I know you.

Waking up from wet dreams is not fun, Akihito concluded. Not mention all his recurring dreams are of a man. A. MAN. Yes OTOKO. Meaning that person also has a dick.

His sexuality used to be the lease thing he had to worry about because in all his past relationships, his partners were female. But as of now, he is possibly turning gay? Even he is not sure. Not that he'd it admit that it sort of bothers him, but in actual truth it does. He tried jacking off to porn…and surprisingly he did get hard...but for what exactly he is not sure.

Usually he'd focus on the penetration of the organ going into the female, but as of now his mind set has completely changed.

First thing in the morning he got a direct call from Kumagai-san, stating that he expects him to be at the office within an hour if possible, and then he just abruptly hangs up. It was weird, because Kumagai sounded awfully panicked and he didn't give him further info to what is happening or as to why he needs to be there. But regardless, he hurried himself to make it within an hour.

By the time he went out the door, the same black Mercedes was there waiting for him. The driver greeted him with a bow before opening the door for Akihito to climb in. Thinking back to the first few days, Akihito was a bit cautious about the ride and the driver, because the driver was the very same one who drove him to work on his first day where Kumagai labeled him as a too trusting of a naïve and stubborn brat.

Ha! But who knew, the driver was designated for him (or at least that what Onoda-san said), so he didn't need to worry about the smaller details.

So he didn't.

The vehicle stopped in front of the home ground of KYJ main office like usual, Akihito got off and Onoda-san soon greeted him 'good morning' before they proceed to where Kumagai is.

Kumagai was apparently waiting in the president's office for them. Walking towards that familiar hallway to the president's room, Akihito soon felt his heart drummed anxiously as they close the distance to their destination.

Onoda-san who walking in front led the way like he was literally acting only on instinct where his soul has long gone reached nirvana. Opening the door, Akihito and a blanked out Onoda-san could see Kumagai and Ayumizawa (the president, for those who don't remember…hahaha because I didn't. I had to go back to chapter four) standing awfully straighter than a ruler as if their life depended on it. Gradually, Akihito's eyes stray to the center where he notices a man sitting with the back of the chair facing them.

An 'attention' cough was let out by a new face from behind the table caught Aki's attention and at the same time, the person behind the chair. Into a split second after the cough, a man with golden eyes, board shoulders and excellent body that screamed 'a walking sex god' revealed himself. Their eyes made immediate contact.

The golden eyes intensely stared at Akihito like he were a prize at a hunting game. The man's tongue poked out to lick its thin lips while his white pearly perfect teeth shone in a predatory manner. Man that was _hot_. Akihito couldn't help but feel captured by the man's lips, while he unconsciously duplicated the man's action in licking his own dry lips. The man let out a snicker before he waved his hand. And as if on que, the person on the side who did the cough began a long explanation.

Everyone in the room nervously pooled their attention to the glasses man, but Akihito didn't as his eyes are still glued to the predatory man. The golden eye man too kept his eyes on Akihito, while he let his secretary do the talking.

Their staring battle continued before Onoda-san called for Aki's stage name. "Hazel-san!"

He brought his attention to Onoda-san who looked a bit pale, "Yes..?"

"Did you hear what Kirishima-san said?"

He looked at the glasses man and then back to Onoda.

"No not at all."

He admitted truthfully and almost blankly. This whole time he was only looking at those golden globes that seem to pull him in. Rotating his head to look at those eyes before he turn his face back to Onoda-san.

"Ak-Hazel-san!" Onoda said in a warning tone.

He now sees a teary Onoda-san. "You need to listen at tough times like this you know...," the usually bubbly man lectured, "and now Kirishima-san has to repeat everything to you."

Onoda-san was almost close to crying as his tears threaten to fall, "I'm sorry Onoda-san. I'll listen to Kirishima-san carefully so there is no need to cry ok?" Akihito reassured while patting the smaller mans' back in a calming rhythm.

"Unn." Onoda reply in muffled voice as he wiped his tears dry.

Kirishima repeated what he stated, but this time with Aki's participation.

"No." Akihito flat out refused before letting Kirishima finish his 'explanation'. Because from the looks of it, Akihito has deemed he heard enough to know where the conversation is going.

Kirishima looked back to his boss, for further actions but Asami took none. "Takaba-san, please hear our full offer before refusing it." Kirishima plead.

"No."

At this point Asami eyes sparkled because Akihito said 'no' while looking directly at him.

Kumagai and Ayumizawa tried to plead Akihito into hearing the secretary out, but the blonde was stubborn. Onoda on the other hand didn't try to persuade Akihito like the other two, but instead he just stayed silent.

"Please Aki! Reconsider it" Kumagai plead, totally forgetting Aki's stage name.

"I said No! What part of NO do you not understand, ossan?"

Kumagai looked like he wanted to rebut the label but it's true he is a middle age man, "AKI! Please. At least hear Kirishima-san out."

"Heck no. You are telling me to go the hell! Because you're literally telling me to sell myself to that fucking pervert!" he shouted pointing his finger to the only man sitting in the office. Staring at the golden eyes head on he refused to bow down.

True, from the offer Kirishima announced sounded too great to be true. And it is even a bit suspicious from way he putted and as to why the sudden favoritism to 'Hazel' who is just a newbie (Not to mention the obvious lustful stares from Asami to Akihito). Not only that, they have to have Akihito agree or else they go bankrupt, they threaten ambiguously. Akihito maybe naïve, trusting and maybe a little head strong (more like a lot) but it doesn't mean he's stupid or an idiot who can't see the obvious objectives or plan of a man who's been staring at him the whole time he entered the room.

Akihito is determined that the older business man is aiming for ass, if not then the golden eye man must be a werewolf or vampire whose looking for good meal. In this case, it's better to assume the man is going for his ass. He didn't want to be a 'whore' to stranger he barely met (despite the opponent being hot as fuck).

"Akihito, don't try my patience."

That was the first thing the man ever said anything from this whole entire time. Akihito's ears ringed at the low sultry voice of the man. It sounded so familiar like he heard it somewhere before, but refused to give in when he stared harder at Asami.

"I. SAID. NO." Akihito bit back.

Asami let out a small chuckle in the room, where he finally moved up to close the distance to the new model. Reaching his hands up to lift the youth's chin, "Akihito." He breathed in a warning tone.

Akihito's spine tingled at the man's sultry voice. Not to mention, the warmth of the stranger's hand felt sickly familiar to the touch. Even the man's scent of expensive cologne, size of the hand and its semi firmness. It all feels so comfortable and familiar that for a moment he even thought that he met this man somewhere before.

In a matter of seconds, the suffocating and coercing tension in the room turned pink when Asami palmed Akihito's face. Ayumizawa and Onoda caught on right away, whereas Kumagai took a longer moement to understand the situation. On the other hand, Kirishima literally let out big sigh as he pinched his nose bridge in exhaustion and 'get a room already'.

Akihito lost himself to the man's touch when Asami's palm rest on his face. The man's predatory eyes now looked somewhat endearing to him.

Seeing that Akihito relaxed to his touch, "Why didn't you contact me?" Asami asked right away when he signal Kirishima to get everyone out.

Ayumizawa and Onoda now were mentally screaming at the pink atmosphere before then but Kumagai just looked disorientated and somewhat uncomfortable. When Kirishima showed them the way out, Kumagai couldn't be happier to get out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Akihito question in pure confusion.

"I left you a note before I went to a business trip. Did you not see it?" Asami further question as he sneaked his arms around the models waist. He made a mental note to feed Akihito more, when he noticed Aki's waist is slimmer now than he left before.

Akihito didn't mind the man's arm for he was getting too comfortable by the man's warmth. Instead he tilted his head a bit to the side in 'eh?'.

"What note?" he question rather cutely in Asami's opinion.

"Did you not see the florescent note with my number?"

Thinking back again, he did see a note. But it was after he washed it with the shirt so the words were not legible he told the older business man.

Asami lowered his head a bit, making it so that his and the youngster's forehead would touch, "I see" he sighed.

"Have we met somewhere? Because although I don't remember you, but for some reason my body is telling me different. Do I know you?"

Asami heard it more as 'do you know me', it seems; like his boy doesn't remember him. Well who can he blame, the boy was drunk as hell when he brought him home. And there was no way Akihito could contact him.

"Yes. We met at my bar, SION. And we talked for some time and I brought you home." Asami said as his lips ascend to kiss Akihito's forehead and temple.

Akihito turned red, because of not the kisses but the underline hint of promise in the man's words. Akihito finally somehow connected the dots to his dreams about the mystery man in his recent wet dreams and the hinted meaning Asami implied when the man said he brought him home.

Oh god! Those were not dreams, he realized. Those were what happened when he reached home. And that mystery guy was actually this man the whole time. He feels so embarrassed and shameless that he literally wants to find a hole and bury himself in it.

Asami noticed the boy's heated face, smirking he questioned teasingly, "Did you remember something naughty?"

Akihito didn't think he could turn any redder than he has now, but the older man seems to know just the right trick to make it happen. Asami chuckled to his boy's reaction, because the boy's reaction confirmed his question without pulling a single word out from the youth. Akihito is cute beyond words he concluded.

Asami pulled Akihito into a tighter embrace, "Call me Ryuichi, Akihito."

Akihito simply nodded as his head hit the older man's hard chest.

つづく

Yay Asami finally got his Aki! Yeayyyy! Okies I'll be stopping this here. See you next chapie~~

Anyway sorry for the short chapter (compared to the previous few). I felt like I sorta rushed in too fast and that I didn't give enough time for them (or at least Akihito) to register this.

But anyway~~~ tell me what you think.

Thank you Ryuakilover-san for the constant support and comments/ review. You really make my day~~

Furikakechan


	9. I Don't Remember Agreeing To This Pt I

Chapter 9: I Don't Remember Agreeing To This! Part one.

(reposted on the same day because I couldn't take the horrible grammar and some errors)

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano sense~~i!

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, misspells and more. You have been warned! Now face the wrath of my horrible grammar engrish. Mwahaha!

 _Previously in chapter 8 : Asami noticed the boy's heated face, smirking he questioned teasingly, "Did you remember something naughty?"_

 _Akihito didn't think he could turn any redder than he has now, but the older man seems to know just the right trick to make it happen. Asami chuckled to his boy's reaction, because the boy's reaction confirmed his question without pulling a single word out from the youth. Akihito is cute beyond words he concluded._

 _Asami pulled Akihito into a tighter embrace, "Call me Ryuichi, Akihito."_

 _Akihito simply nodded as his head hit the older man's hard chest._

They stayed in the same position for a moment until a knock render (or at least Akihito) back to reality. The four eyes, Akihito temporarily named came in apologized for the disturbance. Akihito quickly snapped awake and stepped back distancing away from the man who introduced himself as 'Ryuichi'.

Akihito observed how Asami didn't seemed to mind that he stepped away from him, but Kirishima knew better. Kirishima felt like he has stepped on a fine line from his boss' wrath for multiple reason for the past week and finally now. Although his boss face stayed neutral, but he knew better. But despite the fact that Asami was displeased by Kirishima's sudden disturbance, he let his right hand man and secretary to come closer to report to him.

Akihito feeling a bit like a hindrance, strayed away from the man and his employee further in distance. First he didn't want to disturb 'Ryuichi' and second; he really needed the space to rethink what just happened.

Thinking over what happened a moment ago, Akihito couldn't help but blush again. He has so many questions, yet he knew he won't ask, let it be due to pride or embarrassment. But then again he couldn't help but ponder about what will happen from now between him and this man.

Once Kirishima finish his report he was excused. Not wanting to be a cock blocker (which he already is), he stepped put.

Once Kirishima stepped out, Asami shorten his distance and hugged the model from the back. Akihito jolted from the sudden skin ship but didn't reject Asami's touch. Asami was tremendously please by that, a small crack of smile made it to his lips when he kissed Akihito's nape.

The boy whimpered to Asami's kiss, and unconsciously surrender his neck for more. Thus Asami went on making butterfly kisses to the delicate neckline with occasional small bites and licks.

Akihito couldn't stop himself from making weird noises, he tried to stop the noises by covering it with his hands, but Asami pried off his hands, "I want to hear you."

"Hnnn-"

Another knock to the door, and Akihito covered his mouth from making any other noise. Asami this time didn't bother to his hide displeasure when Suoh came in. Akihito 'eeped' away, like being caught like a deer with flashlights. In a slit second, Akihito recomposed himself and stood a good four to five feet away from Asami.

"Boss-" Suoh stopped midway, looking at how this boss was glaring daggers at him he finally understood why his partner strongly refuse to go back in, hence pushing the duty to him.

"-Its an emergency." He continued, swiftly afterwards despite the deadly glare. Suoh decided to be straightforward and risky by saying just one last word, hoping it to be his saving grace. "Arbatov."

And it did. Asami no longer giving death glare gave another look. "Gather your team and three other units at Sion within an hour."

And with that Suoh excused himself, and his partner greeted him almost slyly without saying a word. But all Suoh did was smirk. And for some reason, Kirishima felt like he lost. But in what he lost, is the question.

As soon as the blond left the room, Akihito couldn't help but feel awkward. Let it be the current distance they both are away from each other, or the current situation where Akihito felt almost invisible. A sudden pull to his arm and once again he's in the arm of the other man.

"Akihito, be good when I return. Here's my number," he handed the youth a business card, "This time remember to save it in your phone" he said gripping the youth's chin for a chaste kiss before pulling away caressing the boy's cheeks.

And then he was gone.

Akihito stood rooted on the spot blankly, because he felt as if a hurricane storm has just came and left like it's never been there. He kept his eyes on the business card and flipped it. And from behind the card was a different number from the front, written in black oil based ink. _Must be a private number._

Not so long after, Kumagai and the always youthful looking fashionista president walked in. It took a few shakes from Kumagai to get Akihito back to reality as for president Ayumizawa, she couldn't help but be curious at what the boy was holding. She knew it was obvious something from the Sion Corp. CEO and president, because the boy was currently sporting a love sick kitty face.

"What's the matter child. Do you feel uncomfortable?" Ayumizawa asked despite knowing the obvious answer.

"N- no I am fine." He said facing the older woman as he slipped the card in his inner pocket of his jacket.

Onoda came in afterwards, looking giddy and smiley like he won a lottery. "Hazel-san, let's get to work, I rearranged some stuff for today, so we must hurry to your next photoshoot and runway lesson."

XxxxASAMAI X AKIHITOxxxX

In today's photoshoot Emile was his photographer. The French red head greeted him, in a hug and then kisses to both side of his cheeks. Akihito stood frozen when the French greeted him such a touchy-touchy feel, he paled incredibly, but to be respectful and professional he let it pass.

"How are you Hazel!" It's been roughly a week. Since I saw you. Did you see the billboard pictures of you?" Emile laughed.

Hazel smiled to Emile for a moment then confusion hit his face, "No. Why?"

Emile stopped his laughter for a moment before looking at the model like he grew another head. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm not, so why?"

Silence.

"Hazel you need to look at it or at least search online…." Emile said almost in a tone like he couldn't believe it.

Akihito took his word in curiosity and looked it up on his phone.

There he was, staring back at him. That one picture, he tried to get Emile to delete and a few more he thought was too daring.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DELETE THIS!" the model exploded finally, running towards the photographer who was happily skipping around to avoid the said model's possibly deadly punches.

The laughing photographer effortlessly ran away from the model's wrath, but knew that Hazel wasn't serious about hurting him, because he ran with caution about the props, lights and equipment around him, making sure he was careful not create an unfixable disaster out of the scene.

Once Emile saw the model stop running after him, he too stopped his teasing and became serious. He had Hazel changed, made up and get ready, while he rechecks his stuff.

Once Akihito was of the changing room, he became serious, and he could tell the usual teasing Emile too was all about getting the job done. The red head gave very straightforward instructions, and only told him the theme. Which Akihito nodded to. He was instructed to stick to the theme, and wait for further instructions if needed. And again he nodded to it. Hence the photoshoot began.

Pictures after pictures, photoshoots after photoshoots, Akihito found that as a fellow photographer, he understood was the best angle and lighting towards a certain degree when taking pictures. He didn't need much instructions about how to pose, because its came almost naturally, so to him photoshoots are something he didn't dislike. And like todays' photoshoot it was like any other; he was comfortable and eagerly did what he was instructed.

As the photoshoot prolonged, the only thing Emile had to say was how he wanted the feeling/look Akihito was giving. Like "I want you to seduce the camera." Or "Look brazen." "Look aware, confident, cheeky, cocky," and etc. Despite the straightforward instructions which is usually challenging, Akihito delivered what Emile wanted easily.

Flash after flash, Emile couldn't help but smile at every picture he took, because it's hard to find a very professional model who can cater to what he wanted yet still look natural and still be themselves. Emile silently praised the model to be a genius.

As soon as the photoshoot was over, everyone applauded and praised the newbie model. Even Onoda was clapping and crying praises at how good he was.

Akihito being a newbie to this profession and fashion industry had no idea as of why they were praising him. He was just doing what was told but felt somewhat giddy at the job well done because it ended a lot earlier than what he expected.

Emile once again came over to the model to clasp at him, praising for a job well done.

"How are the photo's?" Akihito asked in interest.

Grabbing the model by the arm, Akihito was led to a pc. One by one, Akihito look at his picture. They looked amazing. All it needs is some editing, cropping in some area. Akihito couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at Emile's talent. For one, Akihito was never able to capture a satisfying portrait of anyone. So most of his subjects are of landscape, plants and flowers, small animals, building and food. But he somehow pulled himself away from that that thought for a moment and commented on Emile's photos.

"Wow, this looks amazing," a chuckle escapes him.

"Thanks. But you look amazing too." Emile complement flirtatiously.

Akihito took the complement causally in thanks, but failed to hear the undertone in Emile's intention. Everyone was aware of it, the staffs, even Onoda and especially the two men in black suits, but not Akihito.

To be continue.

Sorry and thank you tamelessfangirl for the wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. But really thank you~. I want to say thank you to all the reviewers, and those who favoriteed and bookmarked 999, Its been awhile since my last update. I hope I didn't disappoint and make you all wait too long.

My second chapter of this year. Yeahhh! Finally, a chapter of 999, this is one of my stories I was actually having trouble with, because I didn't know where I should take it. So I didn't have a set plot for this chapter unlike my other short story like Level up! And Hand in hand. Hahaha.

Sorry for the long wait and for the somewhat short chapter! It's been like three four months since the last update. But with this chapter, I finally see more of a path where this is going.

Let's just say Emile is a poor lad.

Furikakechan~~


	10. I Don't Remember Agreeing To This Pt II

Warning: Once again, this is unbeta'd, meaning: horrible grammer, small mistakes, mispells and potential run-on sentences.

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Ayano Yamane sensei! So, me no own. sorry. *flutters my eyelashes*

Chapter 10: I Don't Remember Agreeing to This! Part two.

From the other side of town on an unpolluted port, Asami had Suoh and a few units ready for Arbatov's unexpected visit.

The Russian man arrived in a classy private boat, but of course with his trusty right hand man, Yuri and a few others with arms.

But then again Asami's men were also not so innocent when they too carried similar arms. Both sides were cautious and careful to any sudden movements or attacks.

"お久しぶりです！ohisashiburidesu " the Russian said in a heavy accented japanese, which Asami knew he was faking, because the man is multilingual and fluent in several languages. Which includes English, Cantonese, Mandarin, French and Japanese. So, there's no excuse for this horrible pronunciation.

"What do you want, Mikhail." Asami demanded.

"Straight to the point, aren't we? My arrival must've lost you a good business if not a good lay then, " the man mused jokingly.

 _Bullseye_. Both Such and Kirishima thought.

The Russian man noticing the lack of silence, knew he must of hit jackpot, but for which he was not sure. "Come on, can't you take a joke? "

That is no joke, Kirishima thought when he turned to his partner he could tell Suoh was thinking the same.

Again silence.

"OK fine. I need a favor, Asami." Almost sounding desperate, if not hurried.

Adam's eyebrow raises in question. "Oh, what kind of favor?"

From hearing Asami's tone, the Russian man could tell he was making a deal with the devil, but also knew if he didn't he would be eradicated or worst castrated.

"Help me hide from Fei! "

Xxxxx ASAMI X AKIHITO xxxxX

It's been about a few hours since he got off work. From today's photoshoot with Emile, Akihito could tell that he was getting more comfortable and even suggestive about his 'role(s)' when given a theme. From today's theme Emile only gave him vague descriptions on how he wanted Akihito to look, yet surprisingly he worked it.

When Onoda-chan (now calling him with chan, because they got closer and only calls him with -chan' in private not public) was praising him today, he swore he saw the petite man cry glittering tears of unicorn piss. For the man was smiling at the same time, for a moment he even felt slightly annoyed. Like, _choose one already, either laugh or cry not both._

When Akihito was driven home, the first thing he did was hit the showers, from the genkan to his bathroom a trail of clothing was discarded as if like waste, crumbled and scattered in random places.

Once Akihito sat on his tub of warm water, he could feel all his muscles begin to relax and the one and final thing he's been wanting to avoid thinking about: Ryuichi.

As he sat in the tub, many thoughts and questions came to mine. Like for one, his sexuality. By this age, the last thing he ever wanted to question is his sexuality. In high school, and his first few years of college, he had girlfriends. Three in total. His first girlfriend in his 2nd year of high school lasted good length of a year and four months, but broke it off right before they went separate ways and different colleges. And then his second girlfriend Keiko, which only last for 7 months, right after the start of college. And lastly his most recent where they just broke up last year before Christmas. All in all, he only went out with girls. Yet, sadly none of them ever went pass first base with him. Sure, he has kissed all of them at one point, but never sexual intercourse.

And like any healthy adolescent back then, he had dirty thoughts. Well that's only normal. But what about now? Ever since he broke up with his girlfriend, his right hand as been his only comfort, but ever since _that,_ the feel of his right hand can't seem to satisfy him no more. Which is why Akihito is questioning his sexuality.

By the time he got out of the bath, he noticed the water was no longer warm but almost room temperature and his skin was super pruny like over-dated grapes that been exposed to the sun too long.

Grabbing his bath towel, he swiftly dried himself before settling in his usual pjs with his still damped hair. When he opened his phone, the first thing he noted was the ridiculous amount of text he got from Kou (61 unread messages) compared to Takato's unread messages where the number is merely 5.

So first, he checked Takato's. Which was very straight to the point, asking him about his day at work or has he ate yet. Quickly, he replied with an apological emoji, and stated his wellbeing and as for Kou's he quickly skimmed down to only find out Kou was also asking the same thing, but annoyingly each word was sent separately and from time to time the words were spammed. _*sigh*_

Yup, such a great friend he has.

Not soon, after reading Kou's spams he replied to him, which also consist of his ranting to stop spamming him.

As soon as he put down the phone, he got a reply. It was just smiling emoji with a simple word 'sorry'. Which hell for sure, he knew his best friends doesn't even feel guilty over.

By his bed side, he put down his phone and charged it. Walking from his room to the genkan, he picked up his discarded cloths in a lazy manner. From his flimsy shirt pocket, something fell out. Lazily and not so concerningly he picked it up. It was Ryuichi's business card.

Taking his discarded clothes to his laundry basket, Akihito held the card firmly. Once he plopped on his bed, he looked at the card once more.

Should he or should he not?

To be continued.

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was not so interesting, I'd say. But thanks again for waiting. Please review and comment (rant if you want, I'll sit there and be a good girl and receive all the pain!) See you next chapter.

Furikakechan~~


	11. I Don't Remember Agreeing To This Pt III

Chapter 11: I Don't Remember Agreeing to This! Part three.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar and more. This has been edited and reread by me-self, but I know FOR SURE there are still many freakin' mistakes. So thanks for putting up with Lil' old me~

 _Thoughts_

Normal

'past thoughts, dialogue and name/title?'

…and he didn't. More like he couldn't.

Holding on to the business card, staring blankly at it; he didn't know what to do but to crunch it to small ball. When he was about to toss it, he suddenly stopped and unwrinkled the previous crumbles he did. Getting up from bed to his lamp stool, Akihito stored the wrinkled card to his address book. Not a moment later, he grabbed his phone and saved a new contact under the name of 'Ryuichi'.

Next morning, Onoda came pounding his door and ringing his door bell. Once he opened the door, Onoda cry baby hugged the life out of him crushing his waist and lungs to the point he turned purple.

"AKI-SAN!" Onoda cried, "Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked, finally letting go of the model's waist. A silver trail of snot could be seen from his chest to Onoda buttoned nose. Wiping away Onoda's trail of excess snot with a sleeve, Akihito stood still while he allowed his manager to question him.

"You didn't show up to your lessons this morning. And the usual Mercedes wasn't there. I tried calling you. Why didn't you pick up?" and so on yada, yada, yada etc.

Akihito waited for his manager's questions to die down. Despite knowing his question will further intensify his manager's fury, he still asks right away. "What time is it?"

And it did.

Onoda's face grew angry red like his breath was circulated or cut short. "IT'S ALMOST 11!" he shouted.

Akihito paled to Onoda's outburst. SHIT! He realized.

 _How did I oversleep? Did I forget to set my alarm?_

Today was a very important day for him, other than his runway lessons, he had a photo shoot with the brand 'Carmine', a new fashion brand that's currently in many people's focus. They are a fresh clothing line, where their target is mainly the younger generation from ages 10+ to the 30s. Carmine is popular towards the female crowd, despite it being a unisex concept. But as for, Akihito who back then didn't give a shit to what he puts on, even he knew the brand.

Recalling that the photo shoot is within the next 40 minutes, Akihito couldn't help but panic. "What should I do?" Akihito questioned aloud, which resulted putting Onoda into panic mode and anxiety.

Right away, despite his panicked question (to nobody really), Akihito quickly went into his bathroom and got ready, brush his teeth, shower and bathed within 6 minutes and dressed within 1 minute before grabbing his crybaby manager into the already waiting black Mercedes.

Akihito didn't know what kind of magic did his driver pull, but he got them there within 20 minutes. They were at most 25 minutes late, but no one said anything about it once they reached the dressing room. The makeup artist did his job, while the stylist seemed to be not in the room. Only after a while, did his usual stylist came in looking as pale as paper, she also instructed the makeup artist to redo Akihito's makeup due to concept change.

The makeup artist didn't look too happy about the concept change but still did his job. According to Onoda, the previous concept's theme was summer; where he was supposed to look a bit tanner, and his hair was to be temporarily dyed to a dark chocolate brown with highlights. But with the new concept, he didn't need to dye his hair (thankfully), nor was he required to go tan.

Akihito is very excited about the photo shoot today. Carmine is a popular new brand that makes clothes are unisex, and now coming up with a new style targeted towards the new 'genderless' fashion. Despite, genderless fashion being relatively new, its said to be highly influenced by Korean pop culture (or at least that was what Onoda said). And that brand wanted Akihito to be their 'face', so course KYJ jumped on it right away.

As soon as the whole makeup was done, Akihito was lead to the seat near the set. And thankfully, no one complained or said anything about them being late. He and Onoda somewhat expected some complaints but for some reason, everyone's tight lipped. While waiting for the photographer to arrive, Akihito sat while he snacks on biscuits and sweets Onoda brings. Akihito knew that he, himself was trying hard to evade or block out that person's presence from his mind so he occupied and immersed himself with work. Ironically, he still failed; because before he knows it his mind always floats back to him.

The presence of this shoot's photographer finally brought Akihito out of his small daydream/ snacking. It's Mitarai. Mitarai was an ex-coworker from when he did a short part time at the rising sun. But why is that Mitarai here now? If he remembered correctly, didn't that self-proclaimed elite bocchan got his ideal job right after graduation?

Indeed, Mitarai works for TOMONI company, but a the same time he is still an active photographer, (and a highly sought after rookie too). As to how Mitarai got the job, is because he made good impressions, good connections, and has good luck. The luck of being highly liked by his current boss, who has good connections with Carmine's marketing head manager. Maybe it was a coincidence, or it was good timing, or really Mitarai had one hell of a luck that somehow when the head manager came visiting his boss and saw Mitarai's portfolio and some test shots, he got the job.

The world suddenly seemed so small to Mitarai. For awhile, he thought he was ahead in the 'game' compared to everyone; especially that cocky blonde (Takaba), but who could've known, that things can change so quickly. He was slowly but surely achieving his goals towards success. And as of recently, his achievements have surpassed his initial objective, so of course, he had a little moment where it got to his head. And of course, he knew Takaba was upset and even depressed about not being able to get work right after like how he did. Therefore, when he got his hired at TOMONI. He even bragged about it to Takaba's face. At that time, he could still remember Takaba's usual fiery eyes slowly ashen and dull. ' _How satisfying!_ ', he thought then.

But, really…how small the world is! After a few weeks working at TOMONI, he received recognition for his insight, creative thinking, and talent that his boss has come to think highly of him. And because of that, he was given more projects and he was THRIVING! He was like the 'it' girl in the company, but only he was a guy. He was on a roll! And then there, suddenly it came crashing down like how Titanic sunk, where Rose was destined to forever say goodbye to Jack.

In the high afternoon of a cloudless day, after completing another successful project, he exited his companies building to get lunch with his team. Walking towards the busier streets like his usual; then saw that very familiar face of his former cocky co-worker; plastered on a humongous billboard in Shibuya for MenZ.

He who has always exceed at everything while his ex-co-worker, who used to always come second to what he did, is now a popular and highly sought after model/ face in the fashion industry… Really, the world is small.

That is Mitarai, right? Akihito questioned himself. Initially, he thought he was hallucinating but after staring at the all too familiar stuck up face for a moment longer, he concluded that it's real. Mitarai is his photographer today.

 _Oh great, today's going to be fun…_

Akihito was putting on a sour face after Mitarai briefed him on the new concept. Onoda noticed how Hazel was unseemingly wordless, (which was rare) and somewhat sulky. Onoda tried to liven up his model's mood by giving him more snacks but it didn't work. So he tried to lighten him up by talking about photography, which usually does the trick but today it seemed to utterly fail and worsen the model's mood.

"Hazel-san, it's almost time. Are you doing ok?" Onoda asked.

"Hmn." Akihito hummed.

"OK! Hazel, please be ready in 5!" the assistant called out.

As soon as the assistant said that, the makeup artists came back to check up on his make up and do necessary retouches before he goes out.

As soon as the makeup artist finished, Akihito left his seat to go on set. The whole set was beautiful, the vibrant colors of pastel pink, coral, mint green, and lilac were everywhere. All the stuff on set were of those colors. And he was the only 'thing' in white. The combination of his platinum blond hair and fair to pale skin tone made a beautiful contrast. Despite the clothes being advertised as genderless, the current piece he's wearing definitely had a feminine cut and accent to it. Even his look today gave off a feminine vibe with peachy eye makeup and soft pinkish coral gradient lips.

The photo shoot didn't take long, and despite Hazel's initial sulky attitude, it worked out somehow. Both Mitarai and Akihito were very professional in their work environment. No arguments, no words not even a syllable was stated between the two. Yet somehow, it ended speedily yet eerily.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading and see you next chappie~~ and please review. I tried to put some of Mitarai's POV-ish in this chappie. What do you think? Boring? So-so? Just ok or was it interesting.

Anyway, I hoped you like it! And I hope this chappie satisfied some of your cravings. And once again thank you for your patience.

Furikakechan~~


	12. Chapter 12: Diamond in the Rough

Previously in chapter 11:

The photo shoot didn't take long, and despite Hazel's initial sulky attitude, it worked out somehow. Both Mitarai and Akihito were very professional in their work environment. No arguments, no words not even a syllable was stated between the two. Yet somehow, it ended speedily and eerily.

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Diamond in the Rough

Flashback:

Once Akihito and Mitarai meet on set, they shook hands as if they were strangers but unexpectedly Mitarai greeted him "Takaba, its great to see you." Although it was said in a neutral tone and volume, the staff who are near could hear him perfectly.

Akihito nodded, not giving much to the stuck-up jerk, "Hmnn, you too Mitarai."

"Its been about a few months?"

Onoda who was beside Hazel was surprised to hear Hazels' real name from the Rookie photographer. Onoda's eyes scanned his model for clarification but knew he had to stop Mitarai from calling his Model's actual name because KYJ wanted Hazel's identity to be mysterious. Hense not much is known about him.

"Mitarai-san, if you can call Hazel by his stage name it would be much appreciated," Onoda reminded. "Thank you." Onoda smiled.

Mitarai didn't get a reply after Onoda's interruption. Since the photo shoot is going to commence shortly, Mitarai didn't take another initiative to make conversations with Hazel.

...

Onoda was surprised the photo session ended early, but even more surprised how it ended with no conversation between the photographer (Mitarai) and model (Aki). Being in numerous of Hazel's photoshoots, there were always praises from the photographer or even a word of advice, suggestions and especially directions. However, Mitarai didn't utter a single word and allowed Hazel to do whatever he wanted. If people look on the bright side, they can say Mitarai and Hazel (possibly) has great communication skills; a look or a stare is enough for both parties to understand each other; if not people can also say that Mitarai dislikes Hazel, therefore he didn't bother to voice a word to the model and let the model destruct himself.

As soon as Mitarai said the photo shoot is completed, Akihito approach Mtari to look at the final pictures. All in all; 90% of the pictures were deemed as good while the other 10% were small mistakes of the lighting and focus or when Hazel blinked. Since the shoot concluded well, no one uttered a word of dissatisfaction of how Mitarai and Hazel work.

Truly eery.

...End of flashback.

When Onoda and Akihito arrived at the parking lot, the usual black car with tinted windows was already there waiting for their arrival. As usual, Usui-san (a/n: yup I decided to give the driver a name) came out the car and politely open the door for Akihito to aboard, while Onoda just quickly follows him in. Once they sat, Onoda addressed the next location and they head out.

Akihito was looking out the tinted window, pretending to be fascinated at what's outside, attempting to ignore his manager all together with his obvious gaze and questions. Seeing his talent looking out the window ignoring him; Onoda exploded, "Hazel-san I know you see me, and I know you know that I have questions, so stop pretending."

Akihito sighed, "Are you asking Hazel or you asking Takaba Akihito?"

"Takaba Akihito."

Onoda watched as silence befalls on Akihito as if he was reminiscing a memory, so Onoda patiently waited. After a moment of silence, Akihito questioned his manager. "Have you seen my resume for KYJ?"

Onoda quickly thought back before answering quickly, "No. The only thing I received was a copy of your contract, which is a Level E* contract. I was told that this is your first contract with an entertainment company, so I should be prepared to take more responsibility..."

"I see. I'll tell you another time. We are almost there." Akihito reminded.

"Hm, I got it." Onoda had no choice but to hum in a dispirited tone.

Once they open the door to a studio; Akihito was forced into demonstrating a walk for the class. His spartan like coach was critiquing the class of 6's walk before he entered the studio. Once the coach sees him, he lights up like a lantern, "Hazel! Perfect timing; give everybody a good example of a simple yet classic walk. From here to there and come back okay?" he pointed. Without further ado, Hazel quickly changed his shoes to a more standard shoe for practicing.

As instructed, he walks at the starting point silently counting a stable basic beat before turning in a smooth motion, he pauses a little showcasing/ posing with his back before coming back to the starting point not missing a single beat.

The coach and other students applaud to his strong walk. Afterward, the coach began to critique his walk. He especially praised him for his boldness and confidence in posing with his back, because not everybody can pull that off perfectly. Yet Hazel did just that.

"Tell me, dear, how do you usually practice when you're not in class?"

Akihito was stunned for a moment because; in actual truth, Akihito never has time to practice at home so most of his practicing is actually done in this studio; but of course he didn't say that. Not a single expression on panic can be seen oh his face yet he had the audacity to lie in-a-matter-of-tone, "When I have the time or when my schedule allows me, I usually try to practice a minimum of two hours before hitting the showers and go to bed."

His coach looked very delighted with his answer, "And do you have a reference or a model you look up to in forming your own walk?"

"Yes. Before taking this class, I looked at many references to catwalks videos to the point of confusion. I tried to imitate some of the models' walk but soon found that I couldn't be exactly like them and walk exactly like them. As I take this course, slowly I begin to understand what you are saying. Even though you always shout, 'Walk it!' or 'I want to see YOU!' 'Where is a model in that walk?' and whatnot. I always believed that the subject you were saying was not entirely as subjected." (a/n: wow what a roundabout way to say things lol.)

"After watching so many videos and critique on famous models you said. I noticed how every one of them had a uniqueness to all of them. It's all about the clothes they wear that portrays what they are." He glanced at his coach before looking at his sharp reflection of himself. "Every show has its theme and by that theme, the clothes the model wears is what they will be," Harder said than done... "The key point to it is to grasp that ability to 'transform' and execute that hahaha..." Hazel laughed lightly. Everyone was silent at his small speech. "Oh, btw my references I usually watch is Atem Ivashkin, Bei MuFan, Aurora Dion and Rita Yuuri Haas*." Akihito quickly stated attempting to lighten the mood.

'Oh god, I think I tried too hard to sound sophisticated and deep. And now everyone thinks I'm trying to act cool and posh.'

But in contrast to Akihito's inner thoughts, his fellow peers were definitely impressed and his coach was even more happy to hear his mini-speech because that was what he wanted all his students to learn: the flexibility to adapt and change yourself for the show and clothe they are dressing in and etc. And Hazel has realized and learning to adapt himself to it hence, he knew Hazel is ready to be out there and experience the walk himself.

"Good!" the coach applauded and soon the other six also applaud.

"Its good that you come to have those thoughts. Yes, you must adapt yourself into that. You need to carry yourself and uphold it to bring out what you want to express while wearing a piece of article. Sure, you can have fun, you can be yourself or an image or alter ego. As long as your carry yourself professionally and proficiently... blah blah blah"

The coach was delighted with Akihito's example. He talks and lectures for over 30 minutes before he officially gives Hazel a pass, allowing him finally be able to walk on shows. His coach congratulates and hugs him before giving him his best regards, "I hope to see you flourish more in the fashion industry in the near future," sending him a flying kiss before waving goodbye to him and Onoda.

Atogaki

mini back story after Onoda and Aki left.

The coach was happy to bid farewell to Hazel. From the first sight of Hazel, he felt an excitement he hadn't felt in years from the numbers of years of teaching. As a well-known critic in the industry, he is always invited to many walks but especially to new debut model walks. And from time to time he is hired by brands to oversee prep walks and choose models for the show. So to him, seeing Hazel was like a diamond in the rough. Instantly, Hazel amazed him to the point he wanted to address the young man as a genius! The class is three days a week. Hazel is busy therefore he can only make a day if lucky twice a week. He knew Hazel is a new face but also a newbie in this industry with no record. But to see him quickly improve every time he sees him was fascinating and a sight to see, so he would intentionally pick on him and give more assignments. Surprisingly, his high evaluation of Hazel was never let down when the youth executes his instructions to perfection.

"Come on now everyone! You children need to catch up to Hazel, he started class a month or so later than you guys but now passed. So get your game on!" he clapped.

"Coach you're so mean~~" a youth complained in a joking tone trying to act cute, "You are biased with Hazel and you don't give us the same attention you give to him with us~hmnn" he pouted.

The other five laughed until another one stated, "No way! I am already happy to not be the recipient of such thick love from the coach. I would stress out with all that spartan regime and harsh critique!"

Tsk. Tsk. "You guys don't get it, that guy (Hazel) must be from a modeling family background and some sort of prior knowledge to the fashion industry. That's why he is so good. And he's a rising star of KYJ and a new face of Japan's fashion. He's different from us 'normies' durhh." another guy chided.

"Ohh~ someones jeeealousss!"

Another round of laughter erupted. The coached clapped another time before semi-shouting "Okay, you guys have rest and stood enough, its time to practice. If you guys have time to joke around and be jealous, then get a pass from me and show the world what you're made of!"

As the five figures returned to stage lining up to take turns, the cute guy asked, "Coach can we also watch videos of Ivashkin, Bei MuFan, Queen Dion and Rita Haas too?"

"I suggest you don't," the coach firmly answered " Atem Ivashkin is a famous male model for women's clothes, while Rita is the opposite, she models for male clothes and Bei Mufan and Queen Dion's style is too dynamic for you newbies unless you have unique or distinct trait you want to showcase. But of course, you can search them up in your own free time or if you want to also want to pursue that type of style..."

"Oh...okay"

and with that Hazel's case and reference conversation stopped as they all lined up to practice.

When night came, the practice was over and a certain new model decided to do his own research on those four names Hazel mentioned.

Click. Type out a name. Double click. Watch. Click and watch other videos. Repeat for three other names. Gives up.

'Hmnn I should've listened to coach...'

end of Atogaki

to be continued

*Level A-F contract. Level A is the least resource compared to other levels. It's meant to be a trial contract before upgrading to B or C or exterminated. Level F is the most important level, they are the face of the company is has been with the company for a period of time. They have the most recourse is usually for talents who are already well known like the awarded actress, actors, top supermodels and etc. Level E is a level before F, they also have an equal amount of resources like level F but they are considered to be rising stars and their level of contract can still shift depending on their results.

*The people are all made up, so don't bother searching it up.

Sorry for the long note, I wanted to classify the level of contract below to help readers understand. I'm not at all familiar with the entertainment or fashion industry so most of the things I take references are from shows and novels. I hope it's not too weird.

thanks for reading see you next chappie

note: my schedule for next week is tight so I might only update one chapter.

furikakechan~


End file.
